The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids
by Hailey C. Black
Summary: Bella grows up with the Cullen kids as her best friends. Bella starts to date Jake in 7th grade and Edward soon realizes he has feelings for Bella other than that of the sibling variety. AH Canon Pairings eventually. Anyone wanna Beta for me? PM me.
1. Chapter 1 Bella's Bra

A/N This is my first story. I've never really written before. Tell me if you like it.

* * *

The Mis-Adventures of the Cullen Kids

______________________________________________

I woke up this morning to an earthquake. At least that's what it felt like.

Really it was just Alice, (as usual) the first one up. I don't understand how she could sleep for four hours and then just wake up happy and hopping. Hopping on my bed!

"Alice! Please leave me alone for five more minutes. Go get Rosalie up."

"Really Bella! You can't just lie in bed like this. We have to get up and ready for school."

"I knew this sleep over was a horrible idea." I muttered, while barricading myself between the mattress and my wall.

"And Rosalie is already up. She's picking your clothes out as we speak."

"What happened to the clothes I laid out last night?"

"Bella, this is truly disrespectful! I can't believe you would think I'd let you go to our first day of the 7th grade dressed like that! That shirt was all wrong! And paired with that skirt?! Letting you leave the house in that would be a crime against fashion! You would have started the entire year on the wrong foot!"

"Alright, Alice, I'll get up."

"Finally! Your clothes will be on the bathroom counter."

I watched as Alice flew off my bed and into the hallway, probably to join Rosalie downstairs for breakfast. I don't know how I got roped into this plan. I drowsily made my way across the hall to the bathroom. I twisted the knob in my shower to hot and stepped into the already warm water, probably not cooled yet from Rosalie's shower. (I had noticed the hair-dryer still plugged into the outlet and put it back into the cabinet.) As I stood, shampooing my hair, I thought about last night.

Why had I agreed to let Alice and Rosalie over for a slumber party the day before our first day of Junior High? I think that somewhere in my clouded brain I had believed that we would get to sleep at a decent time. But does that ever happen when I'm with my two best friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale? I don't think so. In fact, last night is proof.

We all knew that today was one of the most important days of our adolescent lives, yet we still stayed up until four in the morning! Alice was unaffected of course. Rosalie didn't have to worry because she's beautiful, and no shadow would ever dare form under her perfect eyes. As for me? I always look less than spectacular. I'm so plain, it's unfair. I have pale skin and brown hair. Brown eyes. Everything about me screams 'Average!'

I stepped out of the shower and towel-dried my hair. When I start to slip into my clothes I notice one of the bras that my mom got me this summer when I spent two weeks with her in phoenix. We got them really as a pre-caution because I hadn't really anything to fill it up with. I couldn't even fill out the smallest size we could find. Renee insisted though that we at least get a few for when I did need them.

I stood there staring at it for a moment, feeling a familiar warmth flood across my cheeks. I can't believe I had only just now realized that I might need this. I did notice this summer that my chest had been growing a bit but I didn't pay to much attention to it. I was still just a kid and I didn't want to have to worry about bras. That is the reason that this, and the other four Renee bought me had been buried deep down in the depths of my closet as soon as I arrived back in Forks.

I picked up the plain pink bra and held it up to my chest. I was stunned to see that it fit flush with me. Only at the beginning of this summer had I gotten it and now it seemed to be filled perfectly. Now I really was embarrassed. This being in my pile of clothes not only meant that

Rosalie had found the pink bag in the bottom of my closet, but she had recognized before me that I needed to wear it.

I threw on the rest of my clothes, including the bra, blushing the entire time. The blush lasted even as I skipped down the stairs to join my two best friends for breakfast. I saw Alice's eyes start to twinkle as I plopped into the chair at the kitchen table.

"Oh great, Bella! You're wearing it. You were up there so long I thought I might have to come up and help you put it on."

My eyes widened and Rosalie giggled. Charlie had been pouring himself some coffee in a travel mug, but when that comment had come out of Alice's mouth he turned to look at us.

"What is Bella wearing?" Charlie asked innocently. It only made my blush turn from a pink to a deep scarlet. Rosalie let a laugh escape her lips.

Alice turned to Charlie and simply said, "A bra."

Now I wasn't the only one with a red face. I sank low in my chair while Charlie stood there with his mug halfway to his mouth, staring at Alice as if she had just spoken in another language. I could almost see the moment the word clicked in his brain. He started stammering about being late for work and nearly tripped running out the kitchen door.

Alice and Rosalie could not contain there laughter any longer, so they burst. Laughing loudly and clutching their sides, they both rolled out of their kitchen chairs onto the floor.

"Thanks a lot you guys! Now it's going to be even more awkward between me and my dad. Have fun down there. I'm going to wait outside for your dad, Alice. You two really are great friends!" My embarrassment had quickly turned to anger as I watched them have a laugh at my expense.

"I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean to embarrass you. It was just Charlie's expression. I didn't think it would be a big deal if he knew. I mean, you are his daughter!" Alice tried to explain to me as she followed me to the front door where we picked up our backpacks.

"Really Bella. It is no big deal. Charlie should have realized that you grew up a lot this summer. We are in the 7th grade now. And we all wear bras." Rosalie chimed in.

"Please can we just stop talking about this? I just want to forget about it! I didn't even think I needed to wear one yet." I mumbled the last bit, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Alice and I were going to tell you but we didn't want to embarrass you. It really isn't a big deal though. Alice and I wear them too."

I stared at Alice, then at Rosalie. I really didn't want to talk about this so I just stepped out the front door. Luckily they couldn't pursue the topic any further because the moment my foot hit the yard we saw Alice's dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen pull up in his SUV. I ran over to the car and hopped into the seat in front of the boys. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all sat in the very back seat of the Suburban.

"What's up Bella?" Emmett chuckled as he noticed my blush.

"Bella what's the matter? You look a little angry?" Jasper added.

"Hey Bella, are you ok? What's the matter? We just saw Charlie speed out of here like there was a fire somewhere." Edward said to me. He sounded really concerned.

"Oh she's just upset that we told Charlie that she is wearing a bra for the first time today." Alice stated as she and Rosalie scooted up the other side of the seat.

"Alice!" I practically screamed. I stared at Alice unbelieving. She didn't really just say that in front of everyone.

"What? It's just our boys! Seriously. It's not a big deal, right guys?"

I turned to look in the backseat, my face once again glowing bright red. It only grew redder as I studied each of their faces. Jasper looked at me with wide eyes, almost embarrassed. Emmett looked like he was trying to choke back his laughter. Edward was wide eyed and looking at me in the most peculiar way. I could swear I had never seen him look at me this way before. His eyes drifted down to glance at my chest and I quickly spun around locking my arms crossed over my chest feeling very self conscious.

Emmett finally lost his battle and bust out with a loud laugh. Rose punched his arm to try and get him to shut up.

Mr. Cullen was observing this all from the front seat and decided to finally chime in- "Emmett, stop that. This is a perfectly natural part of growing up for a young woman. It's nothing to laugh at."

Although Carlisle seemed to mean well, it only made me even more horrified at this idiotic situation. I scrunched low in my seat trying to become as invisible as I could. I glared at Alice and then devotedly stared out of my window. I refused to speak to Alice until we got all the way to school.

I cannot believe that Alice, whom I believed to be my best friend, betrayed me like this. She just had to go and say that in front of the boys. Emmett would never let me live this down. It was like the story of the first time I met the Cullen kids.

We all met on the first day that I came to Forks, in fact. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and I were five, Edward was six, and Emmett was six and a half. I had just gotten to Charlie's house when I slipped on some ice and split my forehead open. There was a pretty deep gash, so Charlie rushed me to the emergency room.

I met Alice and Edward at the hospital. They were there with Dr. Cullen while he worked that day. Carlisle was the one that stitched me up. Alice thought my stitches were cool. Edward kissed my forehead and said that he hoped I got better soon. We three became instant friends and I was soon invited to Alice's birthday party that she was later that day.

When I arrived at her party, Alice decided it was time to play pin the tail on the donkey. I enjoyed watching Emmett stick Edward with his donkey tail, which made Edward stick him right back. Jasper broke up the fight, while Rosalie pinned the tail perfectly. Alice tied hers into a bow and pinned it in the donkey's hair as a "much needed accessory" in her words.

It was my turn then so Esme blindfolded me and Carlisle pointed me in the right direction. I started walking toward the wall and wouldn't you believe I tripped again, stabbing the donkey tail into my palm. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper all ran to help and console me, while Emmett rolled around the floor laughing at me. I became friends with all of the Cullen's that day.

But to this day, Emmett won't let me forget that I can't walk across a flat even surface without tripping over something. Just like I knew he would never let me forget that I grew breasts this summer.

"Yeah Bella, don't be embarrassed! It's completely natural to wake up one summer and need a BRA!" Emmett blurted out between laughs, seemingly proving my point. He will never let me forget this.

"SHUT UP EMMETT! Leave her alone, or I'll tell them why you like to take cold showers in the mornings." Edward said in a threatening tone. Why was Edward sticking up for me? Didn't he usually laugh along with Emmett at my embarrassment?

This is definitely one of the most important days of my adolescent life. The day I almost died of embarrassment because my best friend told every one of my guy friends that I just started to wear a bra.

And also the day that Edward Cullen began to see me in a different light.


	2. Chapter 2 Shedules!

A/N- I'm really happy to see that some people like my story. I think I am going to try and make this as long as I can. It may take a while to update sometimes. Got to get into a good college you know- and Pre-AP Chemistry waits for no-one. Ugh… Lab Report!

Onward!...

* * *

Schedules!

___________________________________________

The suburban had barely stopped as I jumped from the high, leather seat. I couldn't get away from that car fast enough. But sadly, running was never a good idea for someone with my inconvenient disposition. And today I just couldn't catch a break. At least someone could catch though, or I would be kissing the ground right about now.

I looked up into the eyes of the boy who had caught me and I blushed. Why me? At least now I didn't have to worry about making a good impression today. It seems that I had just made one, by accident. Everyone in front of the school had turned to see what the commotion was. Thanks once again to Alice.

If she had not screamed as she saw me stumbling over the crack in the sidewalk, no one would have noticed me falling. No one would be staring right now, as I was being held in this utter stranger's arms. I took inventory as I slowly stood up. No twisted ankles, no cuts, no bruises. This seemed to be one of the very few incidents where I get to walk away unscathed.

"Alright everyone! Nothing to see here!" I heard Emmett's booming voice as people started to return to their interrupted activities. Luckily my spotlight is dimming… for now.

While I had been staring into my nameless savior's arms, Edward, Alice, and the rest of my friends had run to my aid.

"I'm fine you guys. Step back a bit, so I can breath."

"Are you sure Bella? That looked like one of your more ungraceful nose-dives I've seen you spontaneously perform." Alice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks to you." I said this as I returned my gaze to his face. I wonder what his name is. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan"

"Jake. Jacob Black, actually, but you can call me Jake."

"Thanks for that. I'm glad I don't have to start off today in the nurse's office." I studied his face for a few seconds. Long dark hair, tan, and tall. Cute. Almost handsome, like he has hit a growth spurt already and lost some of his childish features.

"Oh, you're welcome. It was nothing really. Umm, I've got to go now, but I hope to see you later?"

"Um, kay." _Kay?!_ What's wrong with me?

"Nice one Bella! He was totally cute, and all you could think to say was _kay_? You should have invited him to sit with us at lunch." Alice scolded me.

"Umm… I don't know Alice. I'm sorry." I was still staring after Jake as we started moving toward the cafeteria as a group to pick up our schedules. "I hope I have a class with him." I said under my breath. My vision blurred for a moment and I swayed a bit. It seems like that fall is starting to catch up with me. Or I just forgot to breath. How did he do that to me? I was only just thinking about him.

"Bella, are you sure you're ok? You look a little pale."

"I'm always pale Edward. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Let's just go get our schedules." I wanted to start classes already. Maybe it will help me stop thinking about Jacob Black. Stop thinking about his arms wrapped around me. His hair making a curtain around our faces. Our mouths so close together, almost touching. _Stop it Bella. He's just a boy!_ A totally cute boy. _Urgh!_

As soon as I was handed my schedule, it was thoroughly ripped from my hands again. Alice and Rosalie ran over to one of the bland cafeteria tables to compare our classes. I walked back to the table with the boys. It almost seemed like I was being guarded. Jasper and Emmett were walking just in front of me, to the left and right. Edward was behind me by my right shoulder. Really close to my shoulder.

"Edward, what's with you? You could only get closer if you were my shadow."

"I just… Umm." Edward said as he looked around. I followed his eyes around the cafeteria. All of the girls, seventh grade and eighth grade alike, were staring at Edward like he was a piece of meat.

That's to be expected, I guess. We _are _all new to public school this year, the Cullen kids and myself. Since I had met them before most of us were even in kindergarten, Edward and Emmett being the exception, Carlisle had offered to pay my tuition to the private elementary school near Port Angeles that they were enrolled in. Charlie tried to refuse, but between Alice and my begging, he caved. Mr. Cullen was happy to help, and he and Esme maintained that it was for their own children's benefit- so that they would have at least one friend who lived close to them, that they could play with after school. That story was all really for Charlie's benefit, though Alice said it was nice that they didn't have to travel an hour or more to play with a friend.

And Edward was good-looking I guess. I just didn't notice it that often since we were around each other so much. He truly was one of my best friends. Right behind Alice.

"Well Bella. I just didn't want all of them to come and bother you."

"Who would bother me, Edward? All those girls staring at you? I don't really think they are going to bother me. They're staring at you like you're a piece of meat, though" I reiterated my earlier thought to Edward. Why would he think that all those girls would bother me? They were just staring at him. _Oh, no._ Why would he think that a bunch of girls staring at _him_ would bother me, unless… he thought _I_ liked _him_? Was he really just trying to spare my feelings? What would make him think that I like him like that? What is with Edward?

"NO Bella! The guys. The guys are all _staring _at you. I just thought you wouldn't want any of them to come up and bother you. The things they are thinking… It's just disgusting." Edward looked angry. I looked around.

Sure enough, more than half of the males in the cafeteria were staring at me. It made my skin feel weird, like I could feel all of their eyes roaming over my body. It was a bit unnerving. I definitely do not want to talk to any of these boys, with the expressions on their faces. They were practically slobbering. _Gross!_

"See, Bella? I just thought that I- I mean, me, Jasper, and Emmett- we thought that it would be really improper of them if they came up to you while they are ogling at you this way, so we were just trying to discourage them."

"Oh, well… Thanks I guess. It is really gross the way they are looking at me. Will you scoot a bit in front of me? It feels really weird to be stared at like this. Why aren't they staring at Rosalie though, or Alice?"

Edward looked a bit confused, and then he looked at me like I was missing something really big, but before he could answer me Alice and Rosalie squealed. Thankfully causing most of they eyes I was attracting away.

"Bella, look! We have four of the same classes! That's great considering it's out of seven. If we count lunch, it's five. This is great! We will get to sit together almost all day, like last year. Aren't you excited?" Alice squealed again and handed me my schedule. She now dove into Rosalie's schedule talking excitedly with Rosalie. I looked down at the yellow schedule in my hands.

Alice had put a pink star next to all of the classes we had together. English-star; Math-star; Homeroom-star; History-star. And lunch-double star. All that's left is my elective, photography (Alice and Rosalie took fashion together), P.E., and Advanced Science.

"What do you guys not have together?" Emmett asked and then quickly got distracted by a hornet, flung by Jasper. They started to play-fight, but Edward still looked interested so I told him.

"Umm. P.E., photography, and Advanced Science. What are your classes Edward?" I knew we wouldn't have any classes together since Edward was in the eighth grade with Emmett, but I was still curious about what he had chosen for his elective.

"Well, I have all of the basics, like you guys, except advanced. And then I chose archery as my P.E. supplementary, and office aid as my elective. Oh wait, I have regular science. I never really got the hang of it."

"That's great. Don't you know that Advanced Science just means I move into the regular science of the next grade up? What period do you have science, we could have it together."

Edward, for some reason, got really excited and nearly dropped his schedule. The bell rang and everyone started to shuffle out of the cafeteria exits, into the hallways. Edward started to answer my question but Alice was already pulling me off to our first class.

"It's okay Edward. We'll just wait and let it be a surprise." I turned and ran down the hallway with Alice so we could catch up with Rosalie.


	3. Chapter 3 So Right

A/N- So i had a bit of trouble writing this. I kept changing my mind. But i hope you like it. And I finally finished my DAMN lab report for Chemistry. Yay!

* * *

Ch. 3 _So _right

* * *

My first two classes with Alice passed mostly without incident. We learned the school rules, and each teacher taught their own individual rules. Now in our third period math class we are playing games to introduce everyone. I pay thorough attention to my feet in an effort to be invisible while Mr. Baty picks "volunteers" to introduce and tell five facts about themselves. Of course, before he even had anyone in mind, Alice jumped up and began.

"I am Alice Brandon Cullen, what would you like to know about me, Mr. Baty?"

"Why don't you just start with…"

"Your middle name is Brandon? Isn't that a boys name?" someone seated behind me spit out in a venomous tone. I turned to glare at her.

"Lauren, really! Don't get upset. I know you wanted to go first today, but this is Alice's first year in Forks so I thought it would be more interesting than hearing about you, since you have been going to school with most of these children since kindergarten probably." Mr. Baty shot back at her. Her face turned red and she silently glared at Alice.

"Well actually, I've lived in Forks since I was five. I went to St. Anthony's, a private school near Port Angeles, for elementary school with my brothers and sisters- Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella here." she pointed directly at me and people all turned to look in my direction. My face lit up instantly. _Why Alice? _I was a little confused by here false statement, but Alice will be Alice, and in her world we are undoubtedly sisters. Afraid to look around at the curious eyes of my classmates, I looked at Mr. Baty who seemed to be confused. He was flipping his roll sheets back and forth, probably looking for a Bella _Cullen._

"I thought your name was Isabella Swan?" Mr. Baty asked, still searching his roster.

"Umm, it is. I go by Bella though." I couldn't look around any longer for fear my face would burn up with my heated blush, so I stared questioningly at Alice who merely stood observing the confusion in the room.

"She is not my sister by blood. We have been best friends since she moved to Forks when we were both five years old, and we went to St. Anthony's together. She still spends more time at my house than at her own." Alice smiled at me and then at the other students, introducing me in order to dispel some of the confusion she had caused. She also managed to take all of their attention back onto herself, which I was extremely grateful for.

"I guess we can count all of that as my first fact. My second fact is that my middle name is not Brandon."

"You just said that it _was_ twenty seconds ago." Lauren said accusingly. Mr. Baty turned to scold her, but Alice interrupted him.

"Brandon was actually my last name until I was adopted by my parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. All of my siblings are adopted. Emmett and Edward were adopted when they were five, and then I was adopted when I was five, a year after Edward and Emmett. Then two months after they adopted me, my parents adopted Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper. They were five years old like me. Edward is the only one of us who was already related to Esme and Carlisle. Esme was Edward's Aunt. And a month after Rosalie and Jasper were adopted, Bella met me at the hospital, when Edward and I had gone to work with our dad, and we became best friends instantly. We all see her as our sister. In fact, she is our honorary Cullen."

Alice verbalized all of this at super-sonic speed, so no one really knew how to make heads or tales of it. But I think mostly everyone walked away with the impression that all of the Cullen's kids were adopted, which was essentially the point behind the complicated explanation.

I started to get a little choked up when Alice had said that I was their honorary Cullen, because I really loved them all like brothers and sisters. Alice's affectionate expression definitely added fuel to the tears that started welling up in my eyes.

Luck was on my side this time because no one noticed my complete lack of control over my stupid girly emotions. It was either luck or the fact that Alice had just revealed the number of shoes she owned in the form of her third fact. Either way, everyone was staring wide-eyed with mouth agape at her tiny form.

Alice quickly told her fourth and fifth fact in an effort to not make the entire class period about her. She told everyone that her favorite designers are Gucci and Dolce and Gabbana, and that her favorite spot to vacation is the Cullen's summer estate on the southern coast of France. She sat again next to me, leaving everyone else in a daze over Alice's astonishing life, and gave me a huge hug. I will probably have bruises. _She is really strong for a midget. _

Alice's facts had left Mr. Baty no choice but to go back to picking "volunteers" for the game, since no one particularly wanted to follow Alice's introduction. The bell rang soon enough, and Alice pulled me aside outside of the classroom and gave me another quick, less painful hug.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen."

I smiled at Alice. I wave goodbye to her, and head off to my next class. It happens to be one of the few that I don't have with Alice or Rosalie and Jasper. Alice has all of her classes with either me or Rosalie, and a few with Jasper, but I have photography, P.E. and Science without any of my best friends. _Well, I'm still waiting to see for Science_.

I walk into the photography class hoping that I can find a seat with someone I might have met in any of my other classes, but I was disappointed. Except for one boy sitting in the back of the classroom, no one had arrived to class yet. I glanced at my watch, one minute until the bell rings. _That's unusual_.

Ms. Cates, the photography teacher walked in and sat at her desk as the bell rang for class to begin. I was still standing at the front of the classroom. Ms. Cates looked up at me and then back to the boy, who seemed to be very engrossed in the scribbles on the front of his notebook. I couldn't see his face through the curtain of long black hair hanging down around his head. I noticed his skin was a copper color.

"Jacob?" I said at the same moment Ms. Cates spoke up-

"Jacob Black? Isabella Swan?"

"Yes." Jacob and I stated in unison, as he looked up at me. I blushed and turned my gaze to Ms. Cates and took a seat at the front table.

"It seems that you two will be the only two students in this period. The office has informed me that they have tried to rearrange your schedules, but to no workable outcome. I teach all of the photography classes, and I think that it is not fair to squander the dreams of two aspiring photographers, by not allowing you to take this class simply because of a scheduling difficulty, so I have agreed to teach this class of two pupils, under one condition." She looked at me and then back to Jacob pointedly, and continued, "You will have to be very serious about this class and the assignments I give you." She smiled grandly and came around to sit on top of the table next to mine.

"Enough with the formalities, I am Ms. Cates, you can call me Ms. C, and I adore photography. What about you?" She asked me and then swiveled her head around to look at Jacob once again. "Why don't you sit here next to Isabella? I'm sure she won't bite."

"Sure" Jacob was still staring at me while he gathered his books and moved up to take the seat next to me.

"Do you own a camera, Isabella? Jake?"

"Yes, I do. A Nikon D60 35mm SLR with an 18-55 mm VR lens." I say proudly.

"That is a _very _nice camera. You must be very serious about your photography then?" Ms. C asked. I blushed a little at her compliment.

"Well, it has been a hobby of mine since I was 8, and this summer my mother decided I deserved a graduation from her old digital camera."

"Oh yes. There is no comparison between digital and film. It always seems to come out crisper with an old fashioned film camera don't you think? And what about you Jacob? Do you have a camera?" I looked at Jacob and he looked at me like we had been speaking in a different language.

"I haven't really thought much about photography. I just thought that it would be fun to take pictures for a class. I only have a cheap camera that I got at the zoo a few summers back."

"Oh, well. That can work. You don't want to go out and buy an expensive camera only to find out that you don't even like photography right?" Ms. C said. She looked a bit disappointed.

"Jacob, you can have my old camera if you want. I don't use it much anymore. It's digital but it worked for me." I said as I looked down into my bag to find my old camera stashed at the bottom.

"Thanks, but I couldn't."

"Oh, nonsense! The lady is offering, so don't insult her feelings by refusing. It will make this class a lot easier for you." Mrs. C said while smiling at us both.

"Okay." Jacob mumbled and he looked a little embarrassed.

"Great. Now that you both have usable cameras, I will explain the class a bit. Every Monday you will come in here and get an assignment that is due on that upcoming Friday. It will detail the style of which you are to shoot pictures, and possibly a subject you must use for the pictures. I will expect nothing of you during the rest of the week, because all of the work for this class will mostly be done outside of it. You can develop your pictures here, Bella; we have a fully equipped dark room. And Jacob, there is a printing machine that will take the pictures off of your digital memory card and print the ones you select, so you won't have to spend any money on getting them developed. Here is your first assignment. I will usually be here in my office, so if you need this explained, than you can come to me any time."

She handed us both a piece of paper that read: _**Style: **__Candid__** Subject: **__Any persons of your choice._Ms. C walked back into her office at the side of the classroom and closed the door.

"Umm. I don't know how I am supposed to do this." Jacob stared down at his paper. I looked at him and took my camera out of the case.

"It's easy. I'll show you." I snapped a few of pictures and then showed him on my display screen.

"That's it? I just have to take a picture of a person?"

"Well yeah, basically you just take pictures of people going about their business. Just no posing."

"That sounds easy enough. Can I take some of you?"

"Sure." I blush a bit and I can't help but stiffen up. He looks at me and laughs.

"I thought you weren't supposed to pose?"

"Right." I turn back to the table and start digging through my backpack for something to do. Jacob takes a few pictures. I start to blush. I grab my camera and scroll through the pictures I had just taken of Jacob, and he takes a few more. My blush deepens, and I hear Jacob pull in a sharp breath through his teeth.

"What?" I turn to look at him and he just looks into my eyes. My breathing quickens and I can feel my face start to burn a deeper red.

"Your blush is just… really… wow. I didn't think that anyone could look so beautiful just trifling through their backpack." Now Jacob starts to blush. I laugh when I see how dark his face gets. It's almost worse than my blush.

"Thanks. I guess. Umm, do you want to head to lunch a little early, since we're done with our assignment?" I say a bit nervously. I want to get out of this classroom and away from the tension that had formed after his comment. I grab his hand and our bags when he just stares.

I pull him out of the classroom toward the lunchroom but he stops suddenly jerking me back to crash right into Jacob's chest, dropping his and my backpacks onto the black and white tiles in the hallway.

He looks down at me and I stupidly forget to breathe as we stand there, with his arms around me for the second time in one day. His eyes are smoldering with some emotion I don't recognize. He starts to lean in and I get dizzy. Luckily he is holding on to me or I would have fainted right there. I remember to breathe, but it just comes in as a shaky gasp.

"I'm sorry. It's just, you looked so beautiful, and when you grabbed my hand… I…"

I didn't want his apology. I wanted _him._ I have never felt this way about anyone before, I couldn't stand our lips being this close and not touching. I lean in and crush my lips to his a little too forcefully. I have never kissed a boy, so I'm not sure what to do, but he responds quickly enough.

He moves his lips with mine with urgency, like he had been deprived of this feeling for a long time and was now finally getting to experience it. I placed my hands around his shoulders. I could feel his tight muscles through his shirt. They were lean with the promise of more to come. I felt his hand tighten around my waist he pressed his body closer to mine. His other hand was at the base of my neck tangling in the hair, pulling my mouth closer to his. I pulled my mouth away reluctantly, but a girls gotta breathe.

We stood, still pressed together in the hallway, my forehead resting against his chest, both of us out of breath. I felt like I belonged here, against Jake. I fit perfectly with his body. I stood reveling in the feeling when we hear something thud against the floor, somewhere down the hallway.

I looked around Jacob to see Edward standing at the other end of the hallway, textbook at his feet, eyes wide. Staring at me. And Jacob. Me in Jake's arms. I look up at Jake, and remember the way Edward had escorted me through the lunchroom this morning. Trying to protect me from the other guys, and their less than innocent thoughts. I was here, being less than innocent, with Jacob Black. Whom I had just met this morning. I grabbed Jacob's had and quickly picked up our bags from the floor, and rushed toward the lunchroom, Jacob in tow.

_Oh great. What am I going to do. That was so embarrassing. Edward caught me kissing Jacob Black in the middle of the hallway. What must he think of me. I guess I'll find out soon. _The lunch bell rang and I could hear students filling the hallways behind the doors to the cafeteria. I think I must look crazy to Jacob. I head to the doors that lead outside, and pull us through them. I head around the corner of the cafeteria and drop our bags against the wall.

"Jake, this is bad. Edward is so protective of me. What must he think?"

"Don't worry about it." Jake smiles at me and winks. "If he asks, I'll just say that you jumped all over me."

"This is not funny Jake. If he even thinks that that was your idea, which I agree- it was not, he and Emmett and Jasper… Oh no. This is bad."

"What do you mean it was not my idea? I'm the one that pulled you back."

"Yes but I _kissed _you."

"Bella, it can't be as big a deal as you are making it out to be. We'll just go back in the cafeteria and you can introduce me to all of your friends. Edward saw us kissing, and then he saw you drag me away. Edward can't get upset if you just show him that you were not offended by our kissing… wait… you weren't offended, right?"

"Of course not! I am the one who kissed _you_. Remember? And how could I not like it? Look at you." I realized that I had said that last part out loud, and my face flushed a really deep scarlet. Jacob just smirked at me.

"Bella, I like you, and you like me. So Edward can't do anything, since it mutual. So let's just go in there and show him how mutual it was. You can introduce me to all of them."

"What could I say to them? _This is Jacob Black, the boy I met only this morning, and kissed this afternoon. Now we are dating_. That doesn't sound so good." _Wait,_ I just said we're dating. Crap!

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I know we just met and everything"

"No it's fine. I would love if you were my girlfriend." He said, blushing slightly. "Only if you want to. I mean, we can get to know each other better. It just felt right to be kissing you…" He blushed deeper. "I think that this happened for a reason. I think this is right."

"I… I know what you mean. I think I do want to be your girlfriend. But my friends, this is so crazy. What will they think? We just met, and now we're dating?"

"Well we can go find out what they think. Let's go so you can introduce your boyfriend to your friends."

He smiled a huge grin and grabbed our things off the ground. He let me lead the way to the cafeteria doors. I could hear the chattering of all of the students. I opened the door and searched the tables for Alice, and the rest of my friends. I had butterflies in my stomach as I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled us toward the table I had seen Alice sit at. I looked at all of my best friends faces.

Edward looked angry, and then confused as he noticed be holding Jacob's hand.

Emmett was taking his cues from Edward, and so was Jasper. They were both staring at Jacob angrily and then when they noticed Edward's Anger had faded, they backed down a bit, both confused as to why Edward was not angry anymore.

Rosalie looked amused.

Alice looked extremely pleased.

I stood at the table now. "Umm, guys. You remember Jacob Black from this morning. Umm, well. I, we… are dating now."


	4. Chapter 4 Fainting Fun

A/N- Umm… so. I wrote the beginning to another story. I think it will be cute. I don't have it posted yet because I wrote part of it on my iPod, and I can't figure out how to email it to myself so I have to sit and type it on the computer while I read it off of my iPod notes. The other story will be Bella and Edward, but with a big twist.

This story I think will be a Jake and Bella story for a while, but Edward may come in eventually. I don't know. I just make it up as I write. So… I hope you like it all.

* * *

Fainting Fun

* * *

"WHAT!!!" Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at Edward. Why did he have to be such a freak?

"Shut up Edward. You just embarrassed Bella." Rosalie.

"A Ha! A Ha Ha Ha Ha! This is awesome Bella! Seems like you take after your best friend here." Emmett said with a bout of laughter and a huge hug, big enough to rival that of a bear's.

"That's great Bella. I can tell you are happy." Jasper.

"Oh, great Bella! Who knew you had it in you? Now we will have to get Esme to take us shopping soon as a celebratory 'Bella Just Got Her First Boyfriend' shopping trip! I'm really proud of you. I knew all of those lessons on being aggressive toward what you want had to pay off sometime!" Alice.

"Alice, NO! - Thanks, Jasper. - I love you too, Emmett. - Thanks Rose. - Did I miss anyone? Jeez you guys. Could you make anymore of a scene?" Emmett smirked and stood up. _Oh no! Why did I say that? _That is like Emmett-rule #1. Don't challenge him in any way, because he will probably take you up on the offer.

"Alright everyone! Get back to your lunches. And don't be surprised if you see my lil' sis here smooching this kid in the hallway!" He pointed at me then Jake. "Bella is now officially OFF the market, so any of you guys think you can get away with flirting with her, you'll have to answer to me and my brothers, from now on!" Emmett sat down with the smuggest grin on his face. I blushed like an idiot, but when I looked over at Jake he was laughing. _He is so great._ _I'm glad he didn't run away from my crazy screaming best friends… well, family._

I'm so happy that they all reacted this way. Wait. Edward. I looked at his face. He was fuming. _Why_ can't he just be happy like the rest of them? I looked at Jake. He looked at me like he was a little shocked.

"You caught all of their answers? I'm impressed. You are so cute you know." Jacob whispered to my while everyone settled down. He smiled sweetly and laughed quietly.

"I'll have to teach you to speak Cullen if you're going to be hanging out with all of them now. They always seem to end up speaking at the same time sometimes. It's kind of hard to stretch your brain in order to listen to five different people at one time, but I had 8 years to practice." I whispered back, smiling. "And you're cute too." I put my head on his shoulder for a moment. Like a really discreet hug.

I pulled Jacob down into the seat next to the one I had chosen. Everyone started to talk to Jacob, and welcome him. I was so happy that this had happened to me. And all on the first day of school no less.

Oh right. Edward. I had glanced over to him, and he was still angry. He looked… crushed. He can't really be this upset over me getting a boyfriend. It has to be something else. Maybe he thinks I won't want to have any guy friends now that I have a boyfriend. That's silly. Edward is like a brother to me. I'll have to talk to him later when I can get him alone. I wonder if we have science together after all. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Well, I'm about to find out I guess.

I got up and gave Jacob a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered to him, "Will you meet me last period, outside of the gym. I want to talk to you for a little while. Can we skip?"

He looked at me and nodded. He looked as happy as I felt. "Ok. See you later Bella. I have office aid that hour, so it won't be a big deal."

"Ok. I… umm, like you a lot. See you soon Jake." I gave him a quick hug and headed toward my next class. Science. I really need to talk to Edward. I hope we have this class together. Everyone had already gotten to class already, since I had hung back with Jake in the cafeteria. I noticed Edward as soon as I walked into the room. I walked right over to his lab table and gave him a hug. I wanted to cheer him up so he would go along with my plan.

"Edward. I really, really need to talk to you. Can we do that thing we used to do to get us out of gym when we went to St. A's?" He looked a little apprehensive but he nodded his head. Luckily today was the first day and we really wouldn't miss much when we did this.

I winked at Edward and walked up to the front of the room. I started talking to Mr. Banner, and simultaneously thinking about blood. The way it smelled, the way it oozed when someone pricked their finger. I made a mental picture in my head of someone's finger oozing blood. It worked almost instantly, because I could smell blood as if someone had cut their finger and stuck it under my nose. Mr. Banner looked a little startled as I started to wobble before his eyes. I maybe had overdone it a bit because before I knew it, the ground was coming towards my face, and I blacked out.

I was only out for a moment though, because when I opened my eyes, Mr. Banner was still standing where he had been, looking really shocked. Edward had caught me before I hit the ground, but I had knocked us both over. I started to get up, and I got a little dizzy. Edward held onto me tightly around the waist.

"My Lord! Are you Ok? What happened? You're green."

"It's ok Mr. Banner. She is my sister… I mean friend, Bella. This happens sometimes. I think I should take her to the nurse."

"Is that alright with you? Do you think you can make it there? Do you need to take a trashcan?"

"Umm, yeah. I'll be ok." My voice cracked and sounded kind of rough. Perfect.

Edward started walking toward the door with me beside him, but for some reason, I couldn't get my feet to work the way I wanted them to. I stumbled a few times on the way to the door, and Edward just gave up. He picked me up and carried me in what we used to joke was '_Wifey Style'._

This is the routine we would pull once a week to get us out of Gym at St. A's. We would head over to the playground behind the school and hangout on the swings and talk. Emmett tried to get me to do it for him a few times, but I always refused. This was something that I only did with Edward. Sometimes we would talk about stuff while I sat on Edward's lap and we swung on one swing together. Other times he would push me on the swing. I had really missed that last year when he had started going to Forks Junior High. I was so happy that we could do this again.

We were out in the hallway now.

"Edward, you can put me down now."

"Nope, you still look green."

"Okay. Have it your way, but don't complain when your arms feel like they are going to fall off. I must weigh a ton."

"Bella. You weigh, like, ten pounds. Don't worry about me. Where are we going?" He stopped in the spot where the two main halls crossed.

"Onward Edward! Let's go sitteth outsideth at that picnic table…eth. The one by the gym." I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes up at him.

"Okay Bella." Edward smiled at my attempt to sound like a medieval knight. I was glad to see him smiling. I thought at the way he was scowling so hard at lunch, surely his face had to be stuck. He proved me wrong. He smiled at me again, indulgingly.

"Bella. I'm sorry about the way I reacted during lunch. I know I should be happy for you…"

"But?"

"But it's just," Edward put me down on the bench and sat next to me, "I really love you."

"Huh?" _What?!_

"You are my best friend, yes, but I love you more than that. You are like a sister to me. And I just don't want to see you get hurt. I guess I can let Jacob have a try though." He smiled at me.

I can't believe him. He is better than my best friend. I love him too. He is like my brother. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Edward. They aren't just my friends, they are my family.

"Edward! I love you too. This means so much to me! I can't tell you how worried you had me. I thought you were upset because I was getting a boyfriend, and you thought that we wouldn't be able to be friends anymore."

"Bella, we will always be friends. No matter what. Now what do you say we get back to class?" He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

He is _so…_ I don't even know. I love him too much. I was worried that our relationship would be strained when we were through talking, but now it is stronger than ever.

"Edward, did I ever tell you how much you mean to me?" I leaned over and gave him hug. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we stood up to head back to class. Before we walked inside again, I turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He stopped and looked down at me.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you so much. It means so much to me that you aren't mad about this anymore."

"Really I guess I did kind of think that we wouldn't be friends anymore. But now we both know that there is nothing in this world that could make me not be friends with you."

* * *

A-A/N- (_Another-Author's Note_) I am officially a popsicle. It should be against the law for it to be this cold in Texas. **Skip the next paragraph if you don't want to be bothered with a funny story what just happened to me**.

Heh, funny story. My friend just came over and knocked on my door but I'm upstairs, so I didn't hear it. My window was open, and I took the screen off and put it in my room so that I could throw something down to my brother earlier, and I didn't put it back on yet. _SO_, my friend wanted to talk to me pretty bad I guess, _BECAUSE_ she climbed on my roof. _SECOND STORY_ from climbing up on the garage roof first (and this roof is pretty steep, its one of those that has a lot of different levels and ups and downs). So she climbed up there. Went all the way across to the complete other corner of my roof, and hopped down onto the little part that covers my front porch, that is kind of next to my window (with a huge gap between!). Put her hands on my window sill and then proceeded to jump across and climb into my room. It scared the crap out of me! I was just sitting there, then all of a sudden "CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!" and she's just dangling out my SECOND STORY window. What a freak! Sorry Payton, but you are.

_**ANYWAYS**_… hoped you liked it. Please review. It reminds me to write more. You guys who reviewed already- Thanks for liking my story. Your comments are great motivation, and they're giving me more confidence in my writing. Thank you all.


	5. Chapter 5 Arranged Marriage

**A/N**- Please review guys! Even if it is just a little smiley face. It makes writing so much more fun, and easy. I don't want to make this long 'cuz my last one was longer than the bible, so…

Here goes…

* * *

Arranged Marriage

* * *

I sat through Science with Edward easily. I kept leaning into him and giving him hugs. I know it must have looked weird to the other kids in my class, especially since Emmett's little display in the lunch room, but I didn't care. I seriously could not get over Edward. He was such a good friend. He is even better than a brother. In fact he walked me all the way to the gym, when I know that his class is on the other end of the school.

I watched as Edward ran back toward his next class as to not be late. He brought me back to the bench we had just been talking at during our little mid-science-class adventure. Now I was about to have another little adventure. With Jacob. I am ready to get to know my new boyfriend. That sounds so backwards. People should really get to know people before they are boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey Bella." Music to my ears. I looked up to find Jake standing in front of me. It was just us. We were alone sitting outside of the gym, everyone else had already gone to their respective classes before the bell rang.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Didn't you want to talk?"

"Yes, I just wanted to hang out with you. Wow. Skipping for the second time on the first day of school. Something here has definitely had a bad influence on me." I said, reflecting on my repeatedly bad behavior.

"The _second_ time? When was your first?"

"Oh, I had to talk to Edward earlier. He didn't look happy when I told everyone at lunch, so I wanted to make things better between us. We have science together we found out today, so I faked sick. Quite well I might add, 'cuz Eddie carried me out of there 'wifey style."

"What is that?"

"Oh, it's when someone is carrying another person in their arms like a husband would carry his wife. You know?"

"Oh, you mean like this?" He demonstrated by picking me up into his arms. It seemed effortless for him, like I weighed less than a feather. I loved the feel of his arms around me. This I think I was getting used to. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, he pulled me tighter to his chest. We stood there, well… he stood, and kissed for a moment before I had to pull away and breath. _He always seems to take my breath away._

"What should we do Bella? We could leave and head over to my house."

"Umm, do you live close?"

"Not really. I live at the Reserve. You know, La Push? But it really isn't that far of a walk if we cut through the woods. It only takes so long to drive there, because people have to drive around the forest. It takes about ten minutes if we walk quickly."

"I don't know. I was supposed to get a ride home from Mr. Cullen after school. My dad has to work and… you know what? Never mind. I just need to tell Alice so that she can tell her dad I got a ride home. Do you know where the fashion class is?"

Jacob just started walking toward the building. I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I can walk you know."

"But I'm jealous that Edward got to carry you earlier and I didn't."

"Yeah, but you've been holding me like this for ten minutes. Your arms must be getting tired."

"Bella, you weigh, like, ten pounds."

"Wow, do I really? I seriously gotta start eating more." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, Bella. You weigh twenty pounds. Are you happy?" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but kiss his cute lips. They curled up in the cutest way. He set me down and I looked around. He really knew his way around this school. Huh.

"What grade are you in Jake?"

"Eighth."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not. I've come to find that I like my men older." I leaned in and gave him another quick kiss before I turned and knocked on the door. Jacob walked down the hall a bit and opened an empty locker to pretend he was doing something. The teacher came to the door.

"Hi, is Alice Cullen in this classroom? She is needed in the office for just a minute." The woman turned back to the class but Alice was already behind her.

"Oh! Alice, you really should not sneak up on people like that. You are needed in the office. Will she need to bring her things?" She directed the last question at me.

"No ma'm. She will be back in just a moment." Alice walked out of the classroom and the teacher shut the door again. I walked down the hall with Alice as she gave me a puzzled look.

"What are you doing Bella? Why are _you_ pulling me out of…"

"Hi Alice." Jacob said.

"Oh…"

"I just needed to tell you where I was going, so that someone knew. I won't need a ride after school. I'm going to go to Jacob's house, on the Reservation. We are walking. Umm, I think I will just call Charlie at work when school is over and it looks like a reasonable… Oh my God! Jacob _BLACK!" _I turned to Jacob with the speed of my epiphany. "Your dad is Billy Black. Oh My God! My dad is best friends with your dad. He has been trying to get me to meet you for… ever. Why didn't I see this earlier? Whenever my dad talks about your dad he always mentions something good about you. It was like him and Billy were always trying to set us up together, so I never wanted to…"

"Bella Swan. I should have known. You look so much like your dad. How did I not see it. I mean, I heard Ms. C say your name out loud and it did not click until you just said that your dad was Charlie." Jacob smiled at me with a new light in his eyes. "I guess I won't need to get to know you after-all. Whenever I am around Charlie and Billy together, they won't stop talking about you. I have already heard so much about you."

"I heard tons about you. Why wouldn't I want to meet you? What was wrong with me?" I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I know all about Jacob. I can't believe I didn't see this. I already knew so much about him, and I think that Charlie always wanted me to get together with Jacob in the first place. He seemed to have pre approved him for me when I was just nine years old. Jacob was smiling at me and then he turned to look at Alice.

"Alice, remember that boy that Charlie always tried to get me to meet? This is HIM. Jacob Black is that boy." Alice's eyes went wide. Every time Charlie would say something to commend Jacob, I would tell Alice and Rosalie all about it. We would joke that it was an arranged marriage. Jacob was my future husband. At least that's what we would jokingly say when it was just Ali, Rose, and I. The way Charlie praised Jacob, you would think he would be some sort of god. Ha, the look on Alice's face.

"Alice, don't worry. I know that when we joked about my 'arranged marriage' I sounded disgusted, but secretly I always had a crush on Jacob, even though I had never met him."

"Really Bella? This is turning out to be one _strange _day. You start wearing bras for the first time, you get saved by a hunky guy, then you kiss said guy almost immediately, and get him to be your first boyfriend, and now we find out that he was your 'arranged marriage-future husband!' Your life should be a Soap Opera." I laughed. Then I looked at Jacob. _Good_ he hadn't caught most of Alice's exclamation. Now I'm glad that she speaks way to fast. Maybe I won't be teaching Jacob 'Cullen' after all. It's much more convenient this way.

"Ok Alice. You put it in the works, and I'll just get going to Jacob's house. See you later?"

"You better call me as soon as you get back home tonight."

"Ok I'll see you later. Come on Jake." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward the doors. Once we were outside and on our way through the woods, we started to talk again. Jacob was amused that I talked about him with my best friends. I was particularly amused to find that he had a crush on me too. He had tried to meet me on many occasions, but I had always skipped out on our little not-so-subtly-arranged meetings. We talked about what our fathers had said about the other, and all too soon we were at his house on the 'Rez' as Jake called it.

I was admiring his charming house when his father wheeled out onto the porch.

"Hey, Jake, what are you doing home so early? And with… Isabella Swan?"

* * *

**A-A/N**- **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_** It makes me happy. And writing becomes more fun. Please do it. And if you are going to add my story to your favorites or something, you can review and do that at the same time! When you write your review just check the 'Add to Favorites' box or one of the others before you submit your review! **_THANKS THANKS THANKS!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Better Than Oxygen

A/N- Hey everyone. I finally got this written. I had a hectic, project filled weekend. And today our entire school district from the 3rd grade up had to take the English TAKS test- the state mandated test that every student in Texas has to take every year starting in- yep! you guessed it- the 3rd grade. Sometime later in this school year, I will have to endure a Math, Science, and History TAKS test. But that's just my grade. Maybe not the history one though. I'm not sure that one is required this year…

Anyway! Onward…

* * *

Ch. 6 Better than Oxygen

* * *

"Uhh... Hi Billy. Long time, no see." I said as Jake and I shuffled up to the porch in the light drizzle. We had been walking in the mist all the way to Jacob's house and my clothes were thoroughly soaked through. I crossed my arms over my chest because I knew that my light pink bra was beginning to show through my white shirt.

"Yes. It _has_ been a long time." Billy looked at me with a smile and turned to Jacob. His smile turned proud. "Well don't just stand out there you two. Come in and tell me why in the world you are home so early."

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me up the front porch steps. I walked through the door first and I heard Billy say something to Jake under his breath as he slipped in after me. "Looks like you didn't need me and Charlie's help after all."

"Hey Bella want to go see the garage? Or we could go hang out in my room, although it's kind of cramped?" Jake said quickly, grabbing my arm and dragging me toward the door. He stopped when Billy spoke.

"Hey now, Jake. What's the hurry? I want to catch up here with Bella." Billy wheeled himself into the little living room, making it more cramped.

"Dad, what's there to say? You saw her last week when you went to Charlie's for the game." Jake said, desperate to get me away from his father. Or get me alone with him? Either way I was standing in the cramped room, leaving a small puddle under my feet.

"Alright. Alright, you two can get out of here in a minute. I just want three questions answered. Okay, Jake?" Billy turned to me and asked his first question. "How was your first day of the seventh grade?"

"Well today was okay. I was embarrassed multiple times, tripped once or twice, fainted once, and got my first boyfriend."

Billy looked stunned but recovered quickly. "Sounds like you had a busy day. Boyfriend you say?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Anyone I might know?"

Jake seemed to take this as his queue. He snaked his arms around my waist from behind me, causing butterflies to flutter around in my stomach, and leaned over my shoulder to kiss my cheek. Billy's look, of what I can only assume to be disappointment, disappeared and was replaced with a proud smile. My face turned beet red and Jacob just smiled brighter than the sun.

"Well alright then. Two more questions. What are you guys doing home fifty minutes before you are supposed to? And I assume Charlie doesn't know you're here?"

"Well, Bella wasn't feeling well before PE, so I decided I'd bring her home to hang out since Charlie won't be home till later. And we were planning on calling Charlie when we got here." Jake answered as he squeezed my sides a bit and kissed my head once he finished talking.

Billy's smile grew brighter and he started to roll to the kitchen phone. "Ok. Then I'll call Charlie and let him know where Bella is. Maybe we can all have dinner here tonight?"

"Sure Dad. Come on Bella. I want you to come see my car."

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, I am building a car, because I do not want to get stuck with my dad's old truck when I start driving." Jake grabbed my hand to pull me toward the kitchen door but stopped when he noticed my clothes. Particularly my shirt. Or more accurately what's under my shirt. I could feel my cheeks burn as the butterflies went into overdrive. I firmly recovered my chest to make my clothing malfunction less noticeable.

"Umm. Or I could get you some dry clothes first." Jacob looked up at my eyes purposefully trying to forget my shirt being transparent.

"Good idea. I was starting to get cold." Jacob's eyes glances back at my chest before he led me back to his room. I sat on his bed to make room for him to move around.

He headed to his closet, pulled out a box of his older sister's clothes, and set it beside me on his bed. He sat down on the bed so the box was between us. His sister had moved to Hawaii and got married just about a month ago and left behind most of her things.

"Here. My sister's winter clothes…guess she doesn't need them in Hawaii..." Jake's face turned down for a moment. I was going to try and comfort him but he was smiling again. "My sister called about a week ago and said her new husband is going to fly me and my dad down to come see them. Isn't that cool? I've never been to Hawaii."

"That's really cool Jake. When are you going?" I said as I dug through the box with Jacob.

"For a week or two during next summer. I can't wait. I wish we could go earlier. Oh, here. This looks like it might fit you." Jake handed me a dark blue, v-neck sweater, and some white skinny jeans. I think the jeans were actually just a size small, but the waist looked big enough to fit me.

I stood up in front of the bed and started to lift my shirt. Jacob coughed quietly so I looked over at him, and then I remembered that he was not one of my best girl friends. My face warmed from all of the blood traveling to my cheeks.

"Right… Umm, can you turn toward the wall? I'll only take a second."

"Of course…" Jake turned around and shut the door in front of him so Billy would not come by and see. I started to change again. I quickly pulled off my shirt and slipped my legs out of my pants. I was standing there in nothing but my bra and boy-shorts when I heard a gasp. I looked up to see Jacobs face reflected in a full length mirror hanging on the back of his bedroom door.

"I forgot this was here." He said quietly. I stood frozen in place. I was plenty embarrassed to have him see me in my underwear, but I didn't feel the need to cover myself. It was strange, but my body started to tingle like my skin had just soaked in hot water and was slowly cooling. I could feel the warmth run all over my body and gather in one area specifically. Jake looked me up and down. His eyes seemed to have darkened and that just made my body react stronger. A moan rose in my throat to quickly for me to dispel.

Jake rose to his feet and turned around. He took a hesitant step forward, reaching his arms toward me. I shifted my weight between my feet. We then heard a noise in the hallway outside of his room. My eyes widened with panic as I realized that I was standing in front of my first boyfriend, in his father's house, on the very first day that we were going out. Even worse- the very first day I met him. And his _father_ was about to come in and see me practically naked in front of him.

_Jeeze!_ I thought as I scrambled for the shirt sitting on the edge of the bed. I knew it would take Billy a minute to maneuver his wheelchair down the hall to Jake's room, but I was so panicked that I could not find the bottom of the shirt to slip it over my head. Jake started to help me. He grabbed the pants and held them out by my feet for me to step into.

I finally found the shirt opening that was not the neck and I ripped it down over my head as I stepped into the pants. Jacob wrestled the pants up my legs and I tugged the shirt down over my body, shoving my arms into the sleeves almost simultaneously. I had the shirt on and Jake was pulling the pants up around my hips when we heard Billy outside the door.

Jake spun around as the door opened and I yanked the bottom of the sweater over the zipper of the pants to cover the fact that they were not zipped up.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you that Charlie is getting off work early today, and he is headed out our way. Does fish fry sound good for dinner?"

"Umm, yeah dad. Great. Thanks." Jake said a hair to quickly.

"I wasn't interrupting something was I?" Billy asked. His eyes strayed around the room and came to a rest on the pile of wet clothes- my wet clothes- sitting on the edge of the bed. I jumped out from behind Jacob and stepped up beside him in the limited space.

"No Billy. We were just putting away this box of clothes. Do you mind if I use your dryer?" I grabbed my damp clothes and held them up in front of me.

"Sure. Of course." Billy backed out of the doorway and made room for me to get by. I stepped into the hallway and held in the sigh of relief I so badly wanted to let out. I almost couldn't believe I hadn't blushed and ruined everything. I turned the corner and buttoned up my pants. Jake was right behind me.

"The drier is in the garage, so we can just hang out there for a while before your dad shows up."

"Sounds great." I stepped out onto the porch and Jake was about to follow me when Billy stopped him.

"I only want you guys out there for twenty minutes. Charlie should be here soon."

"Ok dad."

Jake followed me across the wet ground and into the garage, which was basically two big sheds shoved together with the middle walls cut out. I walked in and saw the washer and dryer across from us on the opposite wall from the door. I walked around a 'car'. I don't know much about cars, but this seemed to be about one third of a car put together with another third lying scattered around the floor around it. Where the last third was? I couldn't say.

"So this is your car?" I said once I had started the drier.

"Yeah. It's not much, but it's coming around nicely."

"You really are building it aren't you?"

"From the ground up." Jake hopped up onto the uncluttered surface of a tool bench and patted the spot next to him. I walked toward my boyfriend and then realized I wouldn't be able to hop that far off the ground without some help.

"Uh, little help here? I don't think I can make this leap."

"Sure." He hopped off the counter and stood beside me. He placed his hands on my waist and hoisted me up onto the bench with little effort. Instead of joining me he kept his hands on my waist and leaned in closer to me.

"Bella. You are so beautiful. I'm so sorry that I didn't remember the mirror…"

"I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"I just know that I am _not_ sorry that you saw me. I felt so good when you were looking at me like that. I could see how much you wanted me… and it made my body go crazy. I've never felt like that before, but I can tell you that I _really_ loved it." I looked straight into Jake's eyes when I said this and I _know_ that they got darker. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was just at the right height. Our lips were on the same level and it was so easy to just pull him in.

Jake crushed his lips to mine with an urgency that we shared. I tangled my fingers in his long, silky hair, pulling him closer still. I didn't ever want to let him go. Our mouths molded together, and I felt his tongue reach out and beg for entrance against my lips. I parted them and explored this new sensation. His tongue massaged mine and I let go. I wasn't thinking anymore. I was lost in the sensation that is Jacob Black for another ten minutes at least. We finally broke away from each other slightly. I was panting hard from the minimal oxygen breaks we had tolerated during our make-out session.

I had analyzed this kind of thing with Rosalie and Alice many a times at our weekend long sleepovers at their houses and mine. We watched every movie we could find with a good make-out scene and tried our best to figure out the mechanics of the _French Kiss. _None of our hand-mouth practices had even come close to this.

Rosalie had tried to describe how it worked once after she had told Emmett that she would be using him for practice- and the practice had ensued…Again. And again. And _again. _Alice and I didn't have the nerve to ask Jasper or Edward to help. I thought it would be just weird to kiss either one of them, they were practically our brothers, but Rosalie had a crush on Emmett even when they were little, and Rosalie and Jasper had just begun to live with the Cullens. Rosalie couldn't explain it just right, and she knew it. She had told us that we would just have to wait until we experienced it. A few weeks after Rosalie had found a practice-mate in Emmett, Alice revealed that she had secretly gone to Jasper the next day.

Even Alice could not explain what I had just experienced with Jacob.

"I think I just became addicted to you."

"Good, because I think if I had to choose between oxygen and kissing _you_, I would choose you." I said, with utter sincerity.

Just then we heard a car pull up in front of Jacob's house and we knew we would have to go inside soon. Jake picked me up off of the counter and set me down gently in front of him. I kissed him once for good measure and skipped over to the other side of the garage to retrieve my clothes from the dryer.

I walked back around the 'car' to Jacob and held his hand as we walked back to Jacob's kitchen door. I was ready to go tell my dad what he had probably already heard from Billy.

Me and Jacob were finally _together._

* * *

A-A/N- Oh! And you guys should thank my dad for this chapter... because he was encouraging me to get up and go write. He read some of my story. I secretly think he wants me to finish so he can send this off to a publishing house somewhere. He is always telling me to change the character names and we could sell this. That's so crazy though. I know this story would be nothing without the character's and their basic background that STEPHANIE MEYER created- without her, this would not be a story at all! I do feel good knowing that my dad thinks I could be a writer though...

Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it. Now please review. Just tell me exactly what thoughts ran through your head as you read this. Thank you! Oh and check out my other *brand new* story. It's definitely different, but I don't know when I will ever get to continue it…

REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES ME HAPPY! ;D


	7. Chapter 7 Stalker Messages

**A/N-** I wrote this for those who want Edward and Bella together. I have decided on a small plot. They will get together, but it will be when they are in High school. Bella and Jake will have been dating that whole time. I need some help deciding though.

Leave a comment with what you think: Should I skip over most of their junior high days and get to the part where Bella is a freshman, only alluding to parts of the years I skip, or should I make a kind of jumpy timeline only writing a few major events before we get to High School? Either way- Bella will wake up on the morning of the first day she is a freshman when I jump ahead.

Okay… I'll let you get to the story-

* * *

Chapter 7 Stalker Messages

* * *

After Charlie arrived, Jake and I told him that we were going out. He got a really proud look on his face. I was glad that he liked my first boyfriend. He had practically hand picked him, so how could he not like him?

We spent the rest of the night talking and eating, and occasionally I got a kiss from Jake, though it was much chaster than the one we shared in the garage. I was excited about having Jake. We fit so perfect together. And everyone approved of our relationship.

When I had gotten home, I checked the answering machine and saw that we had ten new messages. One from Alice, congratulating me and one was from my mom. The rest were from Edward. Well, except the last was for Charlie from a deputy at the station. So Edward had left me seven messages.

"_Hi Bella. Umm, I just wanted to call and see what happened to you after school. Alice said you went to Jake's. How did you get there? Wasn't it raining?... Umm, never mind. It's none of my business… Call me, okay?"_

"_Hey Bella. It's me again. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the other message… I just missed you after school. _**[Alice screaming in background:** _Edward! Get off that phone right now! You're making yourself sound like an idiot!**]** Alice says hi. Uh, I gotta go- but call me, okay?"_

"_Bella. It's me again… I… just wanted to know if you got the… umm, Biology assignment. I didn't want you to not have it… since we missed part of the class._ **[Alice in background:**_ -pounding sound- Edward! Come out of that bathroom NOW! I know you have the phone. You need to stop pestering Bella and just be happy for…_**] **_*click*"_

"_Sorry Bella, it's Edward… again. Um, I was just wondering if you were still riding with us tomorrow. _**[Alice:** _Edward!_**]**_ Sorry, Bella. I gotta go. Call me. Or… I'll just talk you tomorrow?"_

"… **[**_-Shuffling noise- _**Alice:**_ Edward! I see you trying to sneak that phone. Let go! –struggling noises- _**Edward:**_ Alice! Just let me call one more time. I just wanna see if she's home yet. _**Alice:**_ No Edward! Four messages is enough! Give.-Me.-The.-Phone. - UGH!!! NO! _**Edward:**_ Alice! The phone is on. What number did you dial? _**Alice_:_**_ Oh crap._**] Alice and Edward together**_**:** Sorry Bella."_

"_Sorry. It's Edward. I just wanted to apologize again. I must seem like a stalker. I'm such an idiot- it should be against the law for me to have possession of a phone. I just wanted to call and say- __EMMETT NO! PUT ME DOWN! _**[Emmett in back:**_ Sorry bro, Alice said I'm not allowed to let you have the phone._**]**_ But I was talking to Bella. Well, her answering machine… _**Emmett:**_ Hey Bella! See you tomorrow for school! You should wear something extra special for your knew boyfriend, huh? Bye Belly Bean! *click*"_

"**[Alice:**_ NOW Edward!_**]**_ Umm, hey Bella. I'm just calling to say that I am sorry for all these messages. And that I am not a complete stalker freak. See you tomorrow. Alice says hi again._ **[Emmett:**_ HEY ME TOO! BYE BELLY BEAN!_**]**_ *click*"_

Well, now I was just laughing too hard to go to sleep. So I called Edward.

"Hey Edward." I said when he picked up. "I got your, umm… messages." I couldn't help but snicker. I tried really hard not to just burst out laughing, but all that managed was to have my eyes watering uncontrollably.

"Hey Bella." Edward said cheerfully. "I figured you wouldn't call, since you got home so late. It's… eleven thirty. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't sleep after hearing all those messages. Hilarious. Umm, I just wanted to say hi, since you seemed so… desperate."

"Oh…" Edward sounded embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I thought they were really funny, and… cute. You guys are still picking me up tomorrow right?"

"Of course. I can't wait."

"Do you want to know something funny?" I asked him.

"You mean besides all those messages? Sure."

"I got my first kiss today. Isn't that great?"

"…"

"Edward?"

"Yeah, great Bella. That's really, great." His voice sounded kind of weird.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Yeah… Why did you tell _me _that Bella?" He said quietly.

"Because you're my best friend Edward. And… I love you. I just wanted to tell you because I thought you would be happy for me."

"Oh… I am happy for you."

"… Hey Edward? I'm getting kind of tired. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight Bella…"

"Night Edward."

"Wait, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

It was quiet for a moment on his side of the line. I almost thought he hung up, but I could hear him breathing.

"Goodnight Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

Finally he hung up, and I put my phone on my nightstand. He sounded weird. Almost… heartbroken. How could that be? Maybe he was just getting sick. He told me he was happy for me. I went to sleep thinking of Edward.

And then I had a dream.

_Jake was angry, but I couldn't tell why. We were in a crowd of people and I saw Edward heading toward us. I looked at Jake and I saw his mouth moving, but I couldn't hear the words coming out. I just knew that he was angry with me though. And I started crying. Jake left and Edward finally stood in front of me. This was not Edward though. I mean it was, but he was different. Taller, older. This Edward was older. He started speaking to me, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. It sounded comforting though, and he was rubbing my arms up and down in a soothing gesture. I looked up into his eyes and I immediately stopped crying. Then I heard him clear as day._

"_I love you_."

….

I woke up startled. My alarm was going off and the noise was very annoying. I quickly hit the button on top and then turned it off.

It is Tuesday. I almost didn't want to get out of bed, but I had too. Then I thought of Jake. I could get up today for him. I got out of bed and headed for my closet, ready for my second day of Junior High School. I just hope it is not as eventful as my first.


	8. Chapter 8 Edward Cullen's BIG Mistake

**A/N-** sorry for making everyone wait longer than expected. I love all the reviews I get so please! Review this! You should review to thank me because I thought about splitting this up and making everyone wait for the end, but since I'm so nice…

Really, this is just the only part that I'm writing of this time. I am skipping big sections of time between major events. So this is it for when Bella is in eighth grade. I know- short right? It flew by slower than my _actual_ eighth grade year though.

* * *

Ch. 8 Edward Cullen's BIG Mistake

* * *

"Alice, enough. My feet are killing me. Please can we leave now?"

"Bella, just one more store. I promise. Last one." Alice said as she and Rosalie pulled me into a Victoria's Secret at the mall in Port Angeles.

"Why do we need to go in here? It's not like I've grown any since last year." I said, truly exhausted. I had been at the mall since ten o'clock this morning and we have only sat down once in these whole six hours. Alice persisted.

"Bella- You can't just keep the same ones forever. You've had the same five bras for more than a year now. It's time for a major upgrade. Or at least shift slightly up… I mean, your strap is held in place by a green safety pin. That's just plain uncomfortable." Alice scolded me as she browsed the selections in our sizes.

"Yeah, Bella- I know that you only started wearing those at the beginning seventh grade, but it's practically been two years. The end of the eighth grade is around the corner. And…"

"ENOUGH!!!" I seriously think my face is about to pop from the amount of blood this conversation has sent into my cheeks. "Alice. I need to go sit down. I will meet you at the benches by the fountain. I trust you to get what I need. Have at it, I'm out of here."

"Oh, Bella- I promise you'll love everything that I will get you." Alice squealed, regaled at the chance to buy my clothes like I was her own Bella Barbie.

"Just please, _please,_ keep it simple. And don't get me too much. I hate when you guys spend so much money on me. I seriously think its worse than that time you convinced Carlisle to offer me my own allowance."

"You'd better get out of here missy. Or we'll keep you around to model it all." Rose said turning me around by my shoulders. I quickly guided my tired feet across the mall and collapsed on a bench in front of the fountain. I lay down on my stomach on the bench and swung my feet up leisurely behind me.

I'm sure it hadn't been two minutes before an eclipse blocked out the sun- or at least the sun-roof in the ceiling of this mall. I peeked up and saw four boys standing over me.

"Hiya fellas." I said and shut my eyes again. I screamed when I felt myself being lifted off the bench and hoisted into a strong, muscular set of arms.

"Oh my GOD! Put me down Emmett! Now!"

"As you wish." He turned around and sat down on the bench, laying me down across the laps of the boys who had taken a seat in my place. I had almost rolled off of them when I felt my shoe being slipped off my foot. And then the rubbing started.

"Ooh…" I moaned. I couldn't help it. If you had spent six hours on an Alice Cullen shop-a-thon, you would have too. It felt _heavenly._

"Haha-ha. Does someone have sore feet?" Jacob asked me as he massaged my soles. This couldn't feel any better if he was massaging my _actual_ _soul_.

Jacob had taken the seat at one end of the bench, and my knees were over Jasper's legs, my stomach and most of my chest was across Emmett's giant lap, and my head was resting over Edward's legs. I had my arms crossed, resting on his knees, like a pillow.

"Are you ready to leave Bella? I can take you home if you want." Edward asked me, probably taking this chance to flaunt his new driver's license in front of us. He was the first to pass the test and retrieve the coveted prize since Emmett has failed his last three attempts.

"No. Jake and I were planning on catching a movie before we left."

"Hun, we can leave if you're too tired. I don't really mind. We can come see _Zombie Slayer_ another time." Jacob said, but I could tell he was really disappointed.

He is so sweet. We have been dating for about two years and he is the best boyfriend I could ask for. He always considers me before he does anything. But I know he has been looking forward to seeing this movie for two weeks now. I didn't want to be a pain.

"No Jake, you go see it. Why don't you take Jasper, Emmett, and Edward with you? It'd be fun, I'm sure. I can just wait for Alice and Rose to finish up. I bet they're almost done." I mumbled into Edward's lap. He shifted under me and I lifted my head.

"Are you sure Bella?" Jake said with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Of course, baby. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I made you miss out on all of that blood and gore? You guys go ahead." Jake continued rubbing my feet while I relaxed. "Here comes Alice and Rose now." I lifted my body up, pushing off of Edward's knees, and squeezed my small behind into the narrow space between Emmett and Jasper.

"And here we thought we were having all the fun? A foot massage while surrounded by gorgeous guys? I should have followed Bella." Rose said as she approached, inducing a raging blush from my cheeks.

"Yeah, Bella- I thought you were just complaining about bra shopping to get away from us, but come to find out you had an exciting rendezvous set up out here all along. Genius Bella! Pure genius." Alice stated, hopping atop Jasper's lap, placing herself next to me.

"Alice. What did we agree to, should it ever occur that you mention my under garments?" I asked, glaring at her with my heated blush still firmly in place.

"No Bella! Not my Jimmy Choos'! It was an accident. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me!" Alice pleaded, panic stricken by my threat to her favorite designer shoes. Ever since the first day I started to wear bras, and Alice had announced it to the world, we have come up with a deal. She never mentions my undergarments to anyone, especially in public in exchange for the protection of her designer clothing and other items. I'm like a mob boss.

I smiled at Alice and she became more insistent with her pleading.

"Alright, Alice," I laughed, " you're forgiven this time, but next time…"

"Oh don't worry Bella. It won't happen again. I don't want to lose another pair of shoes."

"Just remember that next time you think of commenting on anything involving what I wear under my clothes. Are you ready to leave? My feet are killing me. I am so ready to go back to your house."

"Aww, Bella. Rose and I were planning to stay for that movie. Do we have to go?" Alice asked. She stuck out her bottom lip, demonstrating that perfect pixie pout.

"Don't worry Alice. I will take her home. You know I hate gory movies anyway." Edward announced to everyone as he stood up. I wiggled out of my little crevice and made to stand next to Edward. Before I could take a step away from the bench though, I felt Jake's finger in my back belt loop, yanking me back. I fell into his lap and twisted my neck around slightly to look up at him. He had his cute wolfish grin on his face, warning me to his intent.

He pressed his lips to mine, I returned the favor. When he released me somewhat I started to get up again but he pressed his lips to mine in a more unrelenting way. I let him deepen the kiss, but I was adamantly aware of our audience of my quasi-siblings. I pushed back a little, asking for him to release me.

He pulled his face away and smiled at me warmly. Well, to everyone else it was a warm smile, but I could see the slight traces of disappointment and hurt in his eyes. I smiled at him and kissed him once more, chastely, on the lips before I stood.

Jake grinned at me, obviously satisfied, and then looked at Edward. "No funny business."

I laughed along with everyone else at his threat. There was no need. Edward and I love each other, but it really is in a sister-brother way. I felt too comfortable around Edward, not like with Jake, or other guys. When you like a guy, you're supposed to feel nervous around them. _Right?_

Right! I reminded myself. I waved goodbye to everyone. Edward grabbed my hand to lead me through the crowded mall.

It was easier for me to hold my own in a crowd now. I had grown about five inches since seventh grade, when I was thirteen. Now I didn't just get swept away with the crowd, I could shove through… if I worked _really _hard. Now that I'm fourteen, and Edward is sixteen he doesn't protect me as much as he used to. Before, he would have probably offered for me to hop onto his back so he could carry me and make sure that I wouldn't fall or get lost in this crowd.

"Bella hop on my back." _Wow, could he read minds or what?_

"Edward, I'm too big to do that now. I've grown a lot this year."

"Bella, I have to. We are still about the same proportions we were to each other before. And you are still as light as a feather." He chuckled. Edward stopped in front of me and crouched down for me. I took a few steps back to make a running leap.

I may have grown, but Edward has too. And he is way taller than he thinks. Six feet in the ninth grade is pretty normal according to Carlisle, and apparently he will still grow a few more inches. As for me, I probably had my last growth spurt in the past year. I was hoping for a few more inches though before I'm done.

I hopped onto Edward, laughing, and he took off. I wasn't expecting it, so I was a bit shocked. He was running now, through the mall, with me on his back.

"Edward, slow down! What are you rushing for? You're making me dizzy."

"Bella, I've got you. Just close your eyes and we'll be to my car before you know it." He chuckled as he ran up a ramp next to the staircase leading to the exit. "Besides- This is good practice for next week's track meet." I laughed at him, my eyes firmly shut. He stopped and I slid down his back.

Edward opened my door for me and I slid into the passenger seat of his new Volvo. It was a sixteenth birthday present from Carlisle. He slid in the other side and we were headed back to his house. Carlisle and Esme were out having lunch in Port Angeles, waiting for Alice, Rose, and I to call them when we were ready to leave. Edward had brought Jasper, and Emmett to meet with Jacob, who had driven his motorcycle. They came later than us because they didn't want to be dragged around on a long shopping trip. But the guys must have just arrived when they found me at the fountain.

"Edward, are you disappointed that you didn't get to stay and hang out with everyone?"

"No, Bella. There's no where else I'd rather be right now." He said, causing me to pause. "I wouldn't be able to stomach that movie they were seeing. From the previews it looked pretty horrific." I breathed. "So what do you want to do once we get home?"

"Lay down! My feet are about to fall off. Maybe we can go through some of my bags? I got some pretty cool stuff, and I found a CD I think you might like."

"That sounds good, Bella." We pulled up in front of his house and I opened the door to step out. I reached in the back to pick up some of my bags, but my hand was quickly pulled back.

"I've got them Bella. Don't worry about it." Edward said- his bright green eyes smoldering as I gazed into them. My breath hitched and I swiftly removed myself from the car while he retrieved the bags.

He motioned for me to go ahead of him to his room, so I calmed my breathing as he followed me upstairs. Before we went to the third floor where the boy's rooms were, I made him stop at Alice's bedroom and drop off all of the bags. I picked out a small selection to take with us upstairs so I could show him a few of the neat things I bought. Or more accurately, Alice bought for me.

We finally made it to his bedroom and I made my usual running leap onto his bed, flinging the bags up ahead of me. His bed new bed is gi-normous. Since Emmett broke Edward's old bed while jumping on it a couple months ago, Carlisle and Esme decided it was time to upgrade all of their children's beds. I got Alice's hand-me-down, beautiful, white, four poster, full-size bed out of the deal so I really couldn't complain.

After I situated myself against Edward's black and gold headboard, I pulled all of my bags to my lap. Edward positioned himself, legs crossed, in front of me. I started dumping out the contents of the first bag and sorting through some of it.

"See I got these really interesting books. This one," I picked up the most interesting of the bunch, "is about a boy who can read minds who meets another boy that convinces him to use his powers to help him get a girlfriend. I read that description and immediately thought of you and Emmett. That sounds like something you two would totally do!"

"All except for the fact that I can't read minds"

"Are you sure?" I asked him. I was testing him.

"Bella," he scolded warningly, "don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what, my dear friend? How would you know what I am thinking if you can't really read minds?"

"Because I can see your face, Bella." Edward said, like it was _so_ obvious. He must see the mischievous glint in my eye that I picked up from practicing all those pranks that one summer with Emmett. He knew what was coming…

I pounced, landing on top of a half shocked Edward. I wasted no time as I began tickling him. I know all of his most sensitive, ticklish spots. He began laughing uncontrollably as my hands skimmed across his body, paying special attention to his stomach and ribs. He tried pushing me off of him, but I was relentless.

Edward finally managed to roll us over, crushing a few bags underneath us. He pinned me to the bed with his body while he began tickling me back. I laughed to the point of tears and begged for mercy.

"E- Ed- ward! Haha! Pl- Please! I can't b- breathe! Ha-ha-ha! Ahhh!" His hands stopped torturing me and he placed them above each of my shoulders. I still had my eyes closed trying to stop laughing and control my breathing.

"Edward, how do you always manage to do that to me? You get me back worse than I can ever get you!"

He didn't respond and I could hear his breathing. I opened my eyes, smile still firmly in place, and was met with Edward's emerald eyes. They seemed darker than normal.

"Bella…" he whispered, causing a tremor to run down my spine. I couldn't move. He had me trapped beneath him. His knees on either side of my sore-from-laughing stomach, hands both above my shoulders. My stomach twisted into a knot when he lowered his head. My breathing sped up.

His lips gently pressed against mine. His breath was sweet. He lifted his head very slightly; my body reacted to the missing pressure. I couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped me. I needed that pressure. I needed his velvet lips pressed to mine. And then I seemed to remember who I was. I was Bella Swan, girlfriend of Jacob Black for the better part of two years; quasi-sibling of Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale. I couldn't be doing this with someone I thought was also like my brother. Though now I knew that to be untrue. Still…

I have a boyfriend, and here I am being straddled by my best friend. Just being straddled by a boy was bad enough to give Charlie a heart attack. I'm barely _almost_ fifteen and he is sixteen. This is bad.

But _so good_.

**No.**

I shoved against Edward's chest, silently suggesting that he climb off of me.

"Edward…" I wanted to express my confusion. I know it showed on my face and echoed in that one uttered word.

"Bella, don't. I know you're with Jacob. I'm… I know that wasn't right. But I've wanted to do that for so _long._" I was stunned. I couldn't speak. Was he saying what I think he was saying? "I can see that I shouldn't have done that. But I can't actually feel sorry for it."

"Edward, it's ok. I… don't know what to say. I wish you had showed me how you felt earlier. I had already given up hope that you would like me in any way other than a sister. I'm with Jacob now, and I… really care for him. I won't hurt him." I said with strength in my voice that I didn't feel.

"You mean that if I had done that sooner…?"

"Edward, stop. I… can't. You just made my life really complicated. We are supposed to be best friends," _even though that felt _too _right, _"I… we can't."

"But, Bella, I love you. I want to be with you…"

"It's too late," I could hear my heart break. _How_ many times had I wished for this? How many times had I _dreamt_ of this? "I'm with Jake now, and that is not going to change because of this. I love you, but I love Jake, too. I love _him,_ and he loves _me_. I can't just _leave_ him…" I started to get angry. Why hadn't he just done this so long ago? Why did he have to do this _now_ when I have a boyfriend who loves me, who is good to me? Did he _want_ to ruin that all for me? "You can't just _expect _me to just drop everything because you decide you are ready to be with me. It's too late for that. I have someone now, and that's how it's going to stay."

"But what will happen when he finds out?" he asked me. I had already hopped off his bed and was storming out of the room. One foot was out the door.

"EDWARD CULLEN! He is _NOT _going to find out- if you value your life. I won't have you just swooping down off your 'best friend' pedestal to ruin the relationship I have with my boyfriend, _just because_ you_ decided_ you want me _now!_ I am not some toy to be fought over like we are in kindergarten! If you wanted me, you should have gotten to me first! Right now, I'm taken, and I will not be the kind of slutty toy that goes around _kissing _other guys for fun! I am _not _to be _shared!_" I screamed, sneering at him half of the time. I know I hadn't made much sense at the end, but he had me all flustered.

He expected to be able to just _decide_ after all this time that he wanted me now? I don't think so. I am with Jacob Black, and that is who I _want _to be with. How _dare _he? I don't think I could even forgive him for this.

_Ever_… I stopped. My brain hiccupped. I couldn't mean _ever_. Maybe just… a long time. My heart was already hurting from just being angry at him. I will forgive him. But he is going to have to earn it. I think there is a lot of begging in Edward Cullen's near future if he wants to be placed back on my 'best friend' pedestal.

* * *

**A-A/N-** You know you love me! Now tell _me _that! REVIEW!!! If you ever want the precious next chapter anytime soon!!! That's right! I'm holding it for ransom! Duhn-Duhn-Duhhh!

Review Ransom! So review if you want to save poor chapter 9's metaphorical life!

Oh, and by the way... I wrote a poem. It's short but I would like people's feedback on it because I entered it in a contest at a local bookstore. It's called Taphephobia. It's on my profile as a story, so please check it out and review it. Thanks. It is not twilight related though it says it is and the summary is fake. Please just review it anyways and tell me if you think it is any good. Anyone who wants to steal the fake summary to make their own story out of it is welcome... just warn me please! Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9 Adventure in the Park

A/N- **I wasn't completely happy with this chapter when I published it the first time, so I edited it. I'm pretty sure I didn't delete anything. Just added so go back and read it for better detail and stuff. [****May 28, 2009****] **

Thank you to all of the people who reviewed to my Review Ransom to save this chapter. I'm really sorry that I didn't get it out sooner. My grandpa died so I had to go to Corpus Christi to go to his funeral. And I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end this chapter. But it's here now and that is all that matters. Thanks everyone! Enjoy...

* * *

Ch. 9 Adventure in the Park

* * *

Two weeks until summer is over. Two weeks until school starts. Two weeks until I am in the 9th grade. Two weeks until I am in _High School._ Excited? Me? _Naw_... If _not_ excited means jumping up and down on my hand-me-down princess bed, dancing randomly at my own thoughts, and smiling like a toddler who was told the ice-cream truck is stopped out front of my house, than no. I am _not_ excited. Wow, I better slow down or all that celebratory cake Alice brought to the slumber party was going to make an encore.

I hopped my butt on my blue and purple covered bed and then sprung ungracefully forward, face first onto the yellow bean bag between Rose, Alice, and Angela. They burst out laughing.

"Bella, this is going to be a You-Tube hit! Do something else! Oh my lord, I can't wait until Jake sees this. No wait, Edward. He is going to die of laughter!" Alice said pointing the camera at my face, wearing the biggest smile. I'm sure she was thinking that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It probably is. Why would anyone eat so much sugar? Oh right, because it's fun!

"Alice, I'm not sorry to disappoint you but the lens cap is still shut." I quipped, sliding myself into a more comfortable position on my canary bean bag, wiggling my but to situate the small Styrofoam beads on the inside to mold around my butt.

"NOOOOOOOO! Bella, do everything you did in the last ten minutes again! I can't believe I left the cover on!" Alice squealed sliding open the lens cover. She looked on the video menu and saw that all the videos were black. Poor Alice. When is she going to learn to use the display screen instead of the viewfinder? This isn't the first time that she has unknowingly missed a prime Kodak moment. Luckily for her Rose always had a backup plan.

"Don't worry Alice, I've got us covered." Rose said. She pulled out her own camera and opened the screen on the side. She played some of the footage, not actually watching the screen but playing it for the sound. I could hear my voice coming out of the speaker. The last thing I said was, "... sorry to disappoint you but the lens cap is still..." before Rose closed it again. I wasn't mad. I couldn't be. I was too excited.

"I think that giving Bella coffee and soda in the same ten minutes was a bad idea." Angela laughed at me. I was bouncing in my seat and grinning like a fool. I was so excited for high school. I think I just absorbed the fact that I would be in High School, _finally._

I mean, sure, I'm already advanced two years beyond my grade in most of my core classes and had been going to the Forks High School for Algebra II last year. But this year I actually get to _go_ to there, and stay there all day, and call myself a freshman, and see Edward in my other classes.

Last year Edward and I had worked together doing homework most days after school, and most of the time I would steal his textbooks and study ahead when I had extra time. He would help me figure something out if I didn't understand it right away. Because of his help, I took the advancement tests and got to skip two classes of history, math, and English. I even skipped another year of science. I remember when I told Edward this, he spent three weeks studying his science textbook so that he could take the advancement test too. I figured he wanted to keep up with me... or stay in my science class. Now I was at the same level as Edward, who was in advanced classes for all of his subjects.

"Calm yourself Bella. I think you are channeling Alice, and to tell you the truth, I'm starting to get a little scared that you might go into cardiac arrest. Take a few breaths." Rose demonstrated by taking a large breath and letting it out slowly, bringing her hands up and out in a yoga-like gesture. I wanted to laugh at her, but I followed her example.

I sucked in a lungful of air and immediately blew it out again. I started laughing at myself but then I saw Alice eyeing me reproachfully from underneath her longer flipped out bangs. I immediately calmed down because I knew if I was annoying Alice Cullen with my excitement than I was going a little overboard.

"Alright you guys, what should we do now? We watched _She's the Man, _slow motioning the parts where Channing Tatum has his shirt off. We ate an entire gallon of ice cream and drank a liter of soda between us all, a Starbucks Mocha Frappuccino each, and two bags of sour gummy worms. What's next on the list?" I said, turning toward Alice. She opened her mouth to say something but Angela was a hair quicker.

"Well, Bella, it's almost one in the morning. Do you think we should go to bed?" Angela asked. I turned my whole body toward her, as did Alice and Rose.

"_What_?" we asked together.

"Well..." Angela started.

"We don't _ever_ sleep at a _Cullen-Swan_-_Weekend Extravaganza_!" Rose admonished.

"No! _Definitely_ not. We keep at it until we just crash. There is no way we are going to sleep now. Its only," Alice leaned back and looked at my alarm clock on the bedside table, "12:45."

"Girls, calm down. This is her first time. Let's go easy on her," I said to Alice and Rose, "Angela, if you want to go to sleep, its fine. Go ahead. Just _remember_ what I warned you about before this thing started." I reminded her.

Before Alice and Rose had gotten here, I had showed Angela the plastic container, our Sandman Kit, which resides in the hidden room on the other side of my closet (Alice and I discovered the small room many summer's ago). There is shaving cream, colored hair spray, flour, and toothpaste, some gawd-awful shades of lipstick, fake blood, some sneezing powder, some feathers, and an air horn in there. I told her that the first person to fall asleep usually gets the Sandman Kit used on them. It's not a pleasant experience. Waking up disoriented and covered in sticky substances was not usually pleasant, though.

Angela's eyes widened as she remembered. She didn't look so tired anymore.

"Alright, now that that is settled, let's go to the park." I clapped my hands together, scrambled out of the beanbag that had been trying to devour me and slipped into some cute tennis shoes.

Once we all covered our pajamas up with our favorite hoodies, and packed a small backpack of goodies, we started our walk up the path to the playground at the Forks Public Park.

Because Charlie is the Police Chief I kind of have those basic safety rules drilled into my brain: Never talk to strangers; Always swim with a buddy; Don't drink the bleach under the sink; Always be aware of your surroundings... So as we got closer I started looking around. When I saw a light flickering in the woods I grabbed onto Alice and Angela and pulled them down behind a bush next to the sidewalk. Alice pulled Rose down with her and she landed half on top of the bush.

"Bella what the f-" Rose started to curse at me loudly before I covered her mouth with my palm. She licked my hand and I pulled it away from her mouth.

"Be quiet Rosalie!" I whisper yelled at her. I pointed my finger through a small hole in the bushes, toward the lights bobbing around in the woods. A group of people were walking through the woods to the park carrying flashlights.

"Who do you think it is?" Angela whispered.

"I don't know, it's too dark and they are too far away to see." I replied quietly.

I was secretly hoping it would be Jacob and some of his friends from the Rez. The group seemed to be walking along the trail that Jacob and I sometimes used to walk back and forth between each other's houses. It's been nearly two weeks now since I've seen him. He just got back from Hawaii (his sister had finally flown him and his father down like she promised nearly two years ago), and he was stuck at home taking care of his father who had gotten a bad cold. From what I heard from Charlie, Billy was on the mend and wasn't as dependent on Jacob as of late. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alice's very active imagination.

"What if it's a group of axe-wielding murderers coming to chop us into itty bitty little pieces to feed to their evil black demon poodles?" Alice hysterically squealed in a hushed manner. I turned and stared at her.

"_Really_ Alice?!" Rose gaped at Alice, astonished at her untamed psyche.

"Um, never mind." Alice turned back to face the woods as did everyone else. There were three lights bobbing up and down through the trees. They were getting closer to the park already and we could hear the timber of their voices, but not the specific words. It was definitely a group of boys.

"Ohmigods, that's Emmett." Rose said in a whisper. I didn't doubt her because I could see Edward starting to walk underneath the streetlight in front of the trail entrance. The group of boys walked out of the woods and headed to the playground equipment. It was definitely Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

They were talking loudly and Emmett gracefully swung his bulky self up onto the monkey bars. Jasper sat down on the end of the slide and swung his guitar around and started slowly strumming out a tune he was practicing. Edward took his seat on the swings next to the monkey bars. I turned to Rose with wide eyes.

"That's so not fair! What are we gonna do now? We were coming to the park first, and now they took it over before we even had a chance to..." Rose clapped her hand over Alice's mouth before she could go any further. Alice was sad that our adventure at the park seemed to be cut short.

"Wait. We are lucky that we didn't get to the park first, Alice. Don't you realize that if we were already here when they arrived they would've pulled another prank on us? Probably come out of the woods yelling and screaming with mud and leaf covered faces like that one time. Now we can have some fun _and _pay them back!" Rose said with an evil smile.

"What are we going to do? We couldn't possibly pull something off to get the boys back for _all_ those times they messed with us." Alice said unhappily as she wiggled her mouth free of Rosalie's restricting hand.

"Yeah, but we can try, and I have the perfect plan." Rose whispered with her evil smile turning more mischievous. Rose quickly briefed us to her plan and we all agreed to our parts.

Alice started to take off her shirt and Rose was unbuttoning her pants. I slipped out of my skirt reluctantly and handed it to Angela. I knew this was going to be fun but I didn't really like the fact that we had to do it in our bras and underwear.

Alice, Rose, and I finished undressing as quietly as we could and handed our clothes to Angela to pack into her backpack. Once we were all finished, Angela snuck back down the path to get to the pond the back way so that the boys wouldn't see her.

Rose looked me in the eyes and I knew it was time. I took a deep breath and stood up alongside Alice and Rose. We were all in our bras and panties. Alice in her little green ones with the frog shapes. Rose was wearing a plain red set with a little bow on the front of each. I was in my lacy blue boy shorts and plain dark blue top. It was one of the sets Alice had insisted on buying me.

Rose took off running toward the pond sprinting right past the playground on her way. Alice ran through it laughing and squealing. I ran as fast as I could, as I shivered from the warm summer air on my skin.

Now that I was almost in high school I had decided I needed to run track. I had been to every one of Edward's track meets this year and they were always so... awesome. I mean really _awe-_some. I wanted to do that. I wanted to be graceful like the members of the track team. They flew down the track like...gazelles or something. I wanted that and I had practiced all summer to get it. And it really paid off. I am now a graceful- yes _graceful_- and _very _fast runner. I still couldn't walk gracefully though...

I sprinted my way through the park noticing the very stunned expressions on all of our guy's faces. Emmett's eyes were wide and his tongue was practically touching the dirt. Jasper's face was red and he looked like he was about to fall off the slide. I was running strait at Edward and he also had wide eyes. But he was smiling. He had a crooked grin on his face that almost made me stop in my tracks. _Almost_.

I smiled back at Edward as I hurdled through the swing to his right and continued down the hill and through the grass to the pond behind the playground. Rose and Alice were already in the pond so I ran and jumped off the rocks, grabbing the rope swing as I flew by it. That gave me enough momentum to swing all the way up into the air. When the swing arched back down I let go and screamed. I landed in the water next to Rose and Alice.

When I came back up for air I immediately laughed as did my friends. My heart was still pounding and I loved it. Rose was looking behind me and laughed again. Alice followed her gaze and started cracking up too. I turned quickly to see what they were laughing about and saw a truly hilarious sight.

All three of the boys were running down the hill at top speed. Emmett's was in the lead probably to his larger mass, and Jasper and Edward were neck and neck. Jasper, who had his guitar strung to his back, pushed Edward and I thought he was going to start rolling down the hill but he kept his balance and barreled faster toward the pond. Emmett by this time had already reached the pond and was taking off his shoes and shirt. He then took off his shorts when Edward and Jasper arrived. They all hung their clothes on a branch by the pond and jumped in wearing only their boxer shorts. _Perfect_.

They swam out to where we were treading water. When they reached us we couldn't hide our laughter.

"So... What are you ladies doing here?" Emmett asked. It was kind of an awkward question, so I just laughed.

"Having fun?" Edward asked me still grinning crookedly.

"Why, yes. Yes I am." I said swimming toward him. Rose and Alice were already snuggling up close to Emmett and Jasper. Our plan was working perfectly. Now I just had to work up the courage to pull of this next part.

"Edward... Can you do me a favor?" I said, trying my best to bat my eyelashes flirtatiously, while trying to hide my nervousness.

"Oh, _anything_." He breathed. Edward put his hands around my waist and leaned in close to me.

'Maybe I went a _bit_ too far...' I thought. Edward's eyes were dark and glazed over and I could swear that there is drool coming out of his mouth.

"Could you pretty, _pretty _please give me your boxers?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes again and trying my best not to laugh at the way this made him act. He seemed to snap out of his fog because his face went blank and then confused.

"What?" He asked and arched his eyebrows over his emerald green eyes.

"Please, Edward? I really, _really_ need them." I said, still trying to dazzle him so that this would work. I leaned in really close to his mouth, almost whispering my words onto his lips. He shuddered and then moved around in the water. The next thing I knew he was holding his boxers up in front of him for me.

I looked over at Rose and then Alice. We all smiled to each other because all three of the guys were holding their boxers out to their respective partners. Rose snatched Emmett's boxer shorts out of his hands at the same time I had snatched Edwards. I dove under the water and swam toward the shore where Angela was waiting with the boys clothes already packed into our bag.

We all pulled ourselves up onto the shore and started running waving the three pairs of boxers up like flags of victory. We reached about halfway up the hill and turned around to watch. They were still in the water staring at us dazedly.

"Have fun walking home without these boys!" Rose yelled down there. That instantly got a reaction. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper swam to the edge of the pond and looked at the branch where their clothes previously hung. All that was left now was their shoes. No socks.

"What the...?! Rose! Come on, you guys!" Emmett screamed.

"Alice, baby! This is so _not _funny!" Jasper yelled.

"Uh, yeah it is." Alice shrieked, laughing hysterically.

We got dressed listening to the curses coming from the pond. None of the guys wanted to get out to the pond and risk showing their naked selves to any of us girls. Once we had our clothes back on we ran back to the sidewalk. We heard Edward, Jasper, and Emmett climb out of the pond. I started to feel bad for leaving them with nothing to cover them up and was contemplating the show they would put on fighting over a single pair of socks...to cover their...you know.

Then I heard Edward yelling to me from the bottom of the hill- "Bella! I don't think_ Jacob _is going to like the fact that you were swimming with me _NAKED _down here! But I don't think I will tell him if you bring us back our clothes"

My eyes got wide and I felt like I couldn't breathe. _He wouldn't!_

"He wouldn't!" Rose and Alice exclaimed at the same time, stating my thoughts.

"Oh my." Angela said.

I turned and stomped angrily back down the hill. I stopped when I stood less than a foot away from Edward. They were standing behind the branch that had previously held their clothes. It was now the _only_ thing blocking his _thing_ from my view. I almost blushed but I was too angry and my face couldn't get any redder.

I glared at Edward with all the anger I had mustered on the short walk back to him. His smug grin turned into a cowering look. Emmett and Jasper were swiveling their heads back and forth between me and Edward.

"FUCK OFF EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed and then punched him in his right eye.

Edward swore. Emmett doubled over in laughter and Jasper looked shocked. I heard the girls up on the sidewalk laughing with glee as I headed back up the hill to them, still seething. That would teach him to threaten my relationship with my boyfriend... _again._

Rose, Angela and Alice started to pull me along with them, laughing, back to my house. I was thinking. I didn't want to lose Jacob. I was hoping Edward wouldn't just get pissed that I hit him and tell Jacob anyways. Maybe I shouldn't have punched him.

"I bet his eye swells up huge!" Rosalie was laughing. She noticed the look on my face that surely matched my thoughts. "Bella, honey, what's the matter?"

"What if he tells Jacob?" I whimpered. I was about to start crying. I couldn't handle this. Last time I knew he wouldn't say anything. This time I was starting to doubt Edward.

"Oh, he wouldn't dare. You were really scary, Bella. And that was some right hook you got there." Alice said, smiling her impish smile. "_Trust_ me. He is not going to say a word. I _know_" She said, tapping her temple.

"Are you sure, Alice? I can't lose Jacob. He means so much to me." I covered my face with my palms, trying unsuccessfully to hold in my tears. Now more than anything I just wanted to see Jacob again.

"Oh, Bella, he won't. He wouldn't do that to you." Rose said, pulling me into a hug. We were only a few houses down from my own house. I felt Alice and Angela put their arms around me and I stopped crying. They were right. Edward really cares about me even if I won't go out with him. I know he wouldn't hurt me that way.

"And if he did, we'd kick his ass!" Angela said. I looked up at her as did Alice and Rose. She looked back at Rose and then Alice. "You're telling me you _wouldn't_?" She questioned them.

"Oh, without a doubt- I just really did _not_ expect that from _you_." Rose stated dumbfounded.

"Us girls gotta stick up for each other. Bella's my best friend- I've got her back." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"Well, alright then!" Alice said gleefully, squeezing me and Angela into another hug. "What do you say we go watch a movie with some cute guys in it?" I smiled at Alice and nodded.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow to hear from the boys about how they got home... and see if Edward has a shiner. I smiled at that thought. Edward definitely wouldn't threaten my relationship with Jacob ever again.

"You guys go ahead and go inside. I want to call Jacob really quickly and see if he's still up. I haven't seen him for a week and now I miss him more than ever. I was thinking I might tell him what happened anyway."

"Tell me what happened?"

Alice and Rose turned around halfway up the steps. Angela stopped with the screen door halfway open. I turned around and ran at the familiar voice that I missed so much over these past two weeks.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed as I hopped up into his outstretched arms. He lifted me up so that I could place a kiss on his lips before he set me down again.

"If it has anything to do with why your brothers are walking back to their house all trying to squeeze their naked selves behind Jasper's guitar, I'm all ears." Jacob said. He laughed and squeezed me to his side as we walked up the front porch steps.

"Bella, we are going to head in and get ready for bed." Angela said to me from the front door. I smiled my thanks to her as she pulled Alice and Rose inside, against their loud protests.

"No, Bells. You go hang with your girls. I know you were having a girly sleepover thing, I just wanted to come say goodnight." Jacob said as I led him over to the porch swing. I smiled up at him. He had to be nearly 6'4" now.

"Don't worry, they understand. I have been anxious to see you again since the hour after you left for Hawaii." He smiled at me again. Jacob kicked his foot against the porch and began to rock us softly on the swing. I lay my head on his shoulder and snuggled into his side. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Bella. You have no idea." He kissed the top of my head gently and I closed my eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to the guys, or am I going to have to stick with my current assessment?" Jake asked.

"Oh. Well, see, Rose came up with this brilliant plan to get them back for all the times they have ever messed with us. It was really funny. But basically we ran past them to the pond in our underwear and they followed _very_ quickly after us. Angela scooped up their clothes once they jumped in and we got them to give us their boxers. Then we ran away and changed back into our clothes while the boys begged for at least a pair of socks," Jacob laughed, "and then Edward said something that pissed me off and I punched him in the eye..."

Jacob laughed even harder at this little turn of events. Suddenly, though, he stopped laughing and turned to me.

"Why would this have been a secret though? I don't really understand. And what did Edward say that made you mad enough to hit him? And _that _hard! He was already getting a black eye when I passed him in the woods." Jacob looked a bit confused.

"Well, I thought that maybe you wouldn't' want me swimming with a naked boy." I looked at Jacob, trying my best to gauge his reaction.

"Bells, I know that they only think of you as their sister, why would it even bother me? Didn't you guys all, like, bathe together when you were really little or something?" He said, teasing me. My smile returned. "So that's it? Nothing else you want to tell me?"

Before I had even thought I responded, "Nope!" and snuggled back into his side. Then I remembered that I wanted to tell him about Edward kissing me. Now I was afraid to. If I told Jacob now, he would know that Edward likes me more than a sister, and this whole swimming incident will become an issue again. Let alone the fact that Edward kissed me and wants me to leave Jacob for him. This whole thing made my head hurt and I vowed to myself that tomorrow I would punch Edward's other eye for doing this to me... and maybe kick him between the legs for good measure.

* * *

**REVIEW!** Please. I always appreciate it **:)** and if you are re-reading this, please review and tell me what you think of the changes!


	10. Chapter 10 Sorry in Seattle

A/N- Thanks so much to **You-won't-see-an-iguana-here **and **gracie** for your reviews and everyone else! You two especially helped me get out of my funk. Thanks.

I know you've been waiting forever so this is the end of my notes… get to reading!

* * *

Chapter 10 Sorry in Seattle

* * *

"Hello girls. Did you have fun last night?" Esme said with a knowing smile as we let ourselves in the front door.

"We always do mother." Rose said not even stopping to give Esme a hug. "Is Emmett in his room?" She asked already on her way up the stairs.

"Yes dear. I think he is still packing. That boy always waits for the last minute." Esme called up to Rosalie. Alice and I followed Esme into the living room and dropped our bags on top of the pile already in the entryway. "So, Bella, are you excited to be going to Seattle?"

"Of course. I always appreciate it when your family invites me along anywhere." I said smiling behind my blush. I was truly excited to be going with them on this trip. We were all headed to Seattle this weekend for one of Edward's piano recitals. I only wish I had remembered that before I had punched him in the eye.

"Alice, Bella, why don't you girls come and help make sandwiches for everyone before we leave?" Esme said, already walking through the kitchen doorway.

"Um, actually Esme, I was wondering if I could go talk to Edward. I think I need to apologize for, um…" I started, moving my hand nervously near my right eye.

"Sure, Bella, he is up in his room. I will call you kids when we are done with the sandwiches." Esme said, not even pausing. Alice followed her mother into the kitchen.

I headed up the stairs to the third floor. I was really hoping his eye didn't swell up too bad. I didn't think last night about his recital today and now I was especially sorry for messing up his eye before he had to go in front of a big audience.

I arrived in front of his door too fast. I raised my hand to knock but stopped before my hand reached the wood. _What was I supposed to say?_

Before I could retreat back to the kitchen, the door in front of me opened to reveal a stunning Edward in his recital tuxedo, holding an ice pack over his eye. I always teased him that he looked like a penguin in his tux but I secretly swooned every time I saw him in it.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward said, snapping me out of my penguin-suit induced haze and lowered my arm.

"Hi. I just wanted to know if I could talk to you for a minute." I said, blushing, while I lowered my eyes to the floor. I was surprised when he stepped aside and let me come into his room.

I dragged my feet over to his bed but I couldn't raise my eyes to look at him. I occupied myself with picking at the threading of his black and gold comforter. I heard him move around the room and he came to stand in front of me. Still I wouldn't raise my eyes. Edward sighed.

"Bella, I know you must hate me. I'm truly sorry. I didn't… I wasn't thinking when I said that, last night. I would never hurt your relationship with Jacob. And now you won't even look at me, and I know I deserve it. I'm sorry." He said. My hand stilled on the bed. I was stunned. _Me_ mad at _him?_ I know he would never do anything to hurt my relationship. Here I was worried he would never talk to me again, and he was worried _I _hated _him_.

"Edward, no!" I snapped my eyes up to meet his. One was slightly swollen and purple around the edge. I cringed when I saw it but I still moved closer to him. I raised my hand to lightly touch his swollen eye.

"Edward, I love you. I could never hate you, _ever._ Yes, you pissed me off a bit last night, but I got over it. In fact, I got so far over it that I was worried that you would never speak to me again." I pressed slightly on his bruised eye and he winced, pulling in a sharp breath. "I can't believe I did this to you. And you have a recital today! I'm so stupid. Edward, please tell me you don't hate me."

"Bella," He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body against him. I felt a shiver run down my spine. He leaned his head in, resting his forehead on mine. I wrapped the hand I was using to examine his eye behind his neck to get it out of the way, and my other hand came to a rest on his bicep. I could feel his breath on my lips as he whispered to me. "I _love _you _so_ much. It kills me to see you with him. It makes me so jealous and stupid. I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy."

I couldn't help myself. I pressed my lips to his and wrapped the hair at the back of his neck around my fingers. He responded instantly, running his tongue across my lower lip, asking for entrance to my mouth. I gave it to him and we both gasped slightly as our tongues met. I could feel one of his hands holding onto my back and the other came up to rest on my cheek. I couldn't help but remember my first kiss with Jacob. We had kissed like this, but it never felt like it did now.

With Edward my stomach flipped and my toes curled. I could feel the heat spread from my cheeks to the rest of my body as our lips moved in sync. It felt more desperate, more passionate than anything I had ever experienced with Jacob. I knew that I loved Jacob, but I was starting to think that maybe I wasn't _in _love with him.

I heard a noise behind me at Edward's door. Edward dropped his arms from my waist and quickly took a large step back before I turned around to see Jacob with his motorcycle helmet at his feet. He looked so hurt. And as quickly as that flash of hurt came into his eyes it was gone to make room for the anger.

"Jacob I -- "

"So this is how it is Bella? You run around behind my back with _him?_ So every time you told me… you told me you loved me, it wasn't true?" I could see that his eyes started to get glassy through the anger. I moved toward him but he backed up into the hallway.

"Jake, it's not like that. Stop." I said. He picked up his helmet off of the floor.

"I came to kiss you goodbye before your trip. I guess Edward beat me to it." He took off down the hall and I followed after him with Edward on my heels. Apparently we were making a racket because Emmett popped his head out of his doorway with Rose behind him.

"Bella, Edward, what's going on?" I ignored Emmett's question as I followed Jake down the stairs. I needed to explain to him.

We got to the front door just as it was slamming behind Jake and I ripped it open once again. I ran after him as he was climbing onto his bike. I stood in front of his bike slightly. Edward stayed in the front doorway with Em, Rose, Alice, Jazz, and Esme standing behind him. I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Jake, I didn't… I don't know what I'm doing, but I know that I love you. I'm sorry. Jake, please just listen!" Jake had started his bike and turned his head away from me. When he looked back I could see one tear had fallen across his russet cheek. That one tear broke my heart just a little less than I knew it should've. I never wanted to hurt him.

"Bella, I love you too, but I can't trust you. All the times you've run off with him instead of me? What am I supposed to think you guys did all those times now that I know? It's obviously not the first time you and him have kissed, Bella."

"No, Jake. Nothing has happened with us! He kissed me once before. That's it. He loves me, but I love _you. _Jake, I _love _you!"

"I'll see you when you get back from your trip…maybe." Jake said before taking off on his bike down the drive. I fell to my knees in the driveway and started to sob.

I couldn't believe I did this to Jake. I never wanted to hurt him. But the feelings I knew I had for Edward were much stronger, and so different from what I had with Jake. I realized now that I want Jacob to be the friend and Edward to be with me.

But I couldn't have that if this is the way things would end between Jacob and me. I didn't want to lose him as a friend. I had to find away to fix this first before I could be with Edward.

As I sobbed into my hands I felt people around me. Alice was rubbing my back and Edward was holding me against him, kissing my hair. Emmett came and picked me up off of the ground and carried me into the living room. He put me down on the couch and Edward sat next to me. I tried to stop crying but I had been crying so hard that I was hiccoughing now and tears were still quietly streaming down my cheeks.

I crawled onto Edwards lap and he wrapped his arms around me. Alice again started to rub my back soothingly. I put my head on his shoulder whispered to him so no one else could hear me.

"Edward, I love you. I _love _you so much. But I love him and I can't lose him. I still need him to be my friend. I still need him." I was shaking. Edward put his lips against my ear.

"I know Bella. I love you too. But I don't know if we can be together and still have him. I'm sorry." He whispered. I noticed that everyone had retreated to the kitchen, leaving us in the living room. "I think my mom called Charlie to come get you. You can go home in a few minutes."

"NO!" I screamed a bit too loud into his ear. I started to sob again. I knew I could live through this weekend without Jacob, but I couldn't live without Edward. I needed him now and I didn't want to let go. "No, you can't leave me too. Edward I need you _more._"

"Shhh, Shhh, Bella. It's ok. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He started to rub my back and I calmed down.

"Edward, I want to go with you. I want to be with you, now and always. Please don't leave me too. Please let me be with you." I said. I knew I sounded hysterical but I couldn't handle this. I needed Edward and I wanted to be with him.

"Bella, I will be here as long as you want me. I wouldn't leave you for anything. I love you. I want to be with you too." He kissed my cheek and I lifted my head to look at him. I was calm now beside the sparse hiccough.

"So I can still go with you to Seattle?" I asked him.

"Bella, of course you can! We would never leave you!" Alice said as she ran over to the couch and tackled me off of Edward with a hug. She whispered in my ear. "Bella, I'm so glad you and Edward are finally going to be together. You were meant to be. Jake will come around once he sees you two together. I _know._"

We sat back up on the couch. Alice now between me and Edward and I smiled at her and wiped my face. I could get over this. If I have Edward, I can live without Jacob. It would be hard but I have my family here to help. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the couch.

"Come on Bellsy, let's go clean up your face." Alice started to pull me toward the stairs but I stopped her. I moved over to Edward and he stood from the couch. I wrapped my arms around him squeezed my face into his chest. I mumbled an 'I love you' into him before looking up at his face. He wiped my cheek with his thumb and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too Bella." His green eyes pierced my own and I could see how true that statement was.

Alice pulled me away and we cleaned up my face, and I even let her put a little makeup on me. I still felt guilty about Jacob and sad that I may lose him altogether, but I knew that I couldn't stay away from Edward anymore. The kiss we shared was so glorious that I could still feel our souls touching it seemed. Our souls connected and now they can't go back the way they were.

Alice told me that, once he saw us together, Jacob wouldn't' be able to deny our connection. She also said, though, that if he couldn't understand that Edward and I were made for each other than he was defective and I didn't need him in my life.

I knew that after this weekend, however it turned out with Jacob, I would still have Edward. And I would still have my family. That is really all I need.

Once Alice finished with my makeup we took the back stairs into the kitchen. Everyone was seated at the kitchen bar eating their sandwiches. Esme made me a plate and sat me beside Edward to eat.

"So, you are still going right, Bells?" Emmett asked me with his cute, dimpled smile.

"Of course, Em. I wouldn't miss Edward's recital for anything." I smiled back at him.

"Well, you kids finish eating and we will be leaving soon. We have to get to the concert hall early to let Edward have time to prepare." Esme said with a smile directed at Edward. "Your father will be driving from the hospital a short time after us. After Edward's performance we can go back to the hotel and you can all go swimming, or shopping, or whatever you like until our dinner reservations." She recited the planned schedule.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were finished so they headed off to pack the bags into the car. I smiled at Alice and Rose.

"You guys, I think I know what will help me out this weekend."

"What?" Alice and Rosalie asked together.

"Shopping." I said with a huge grin on my face. Alice let out a loud squeal and flung herself at me. Rose just smile brightly back at me.

"Bella, we are going to have _so _much fun this weekend you won't even remember his name by the time we get back." Alice said. I pushed everything out of my head now so that I could enjoy this weekend with Edward and my family. Alice was right. This weekend _is _going to be fun.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

And if you haven't already read the two Mini Adventures go to my profile to find them. Also I have another story called WhitlockHale Camp for Boys. It's funny and for a bit more mature eyes I guess. There's nothing too bad, but Bella is confident and funny and you'll love her so go read. Not to mention the storyline is 100% a-original and I promise you won't find a story like it :)

So REVIEW and then go read my other stuff :)


	11. Chapter 11 Past, Present, Future

A/N- Hello everyone! Sorry it's been forever. I'm bad at motivating myself to do stuff :) Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you enjoy it!

.

* * *

.

Ch. 11 Past, Present Feelings, and Future

.

* * *

I woke up with my head in Alice's lap. I had laid my head down so she could comb her fingers through my hair like Renee used to do to get me to go to sleep when I was a kid. Edward, who was now changed out of his recital tux, was sitting on the other side of Alice, while Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett sat in the middle row of the suburban. Esme parked behind the concert hall near the performer's entrance.

I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. Edward made his way gracefully over the seat and exited the car. I rolled over the headrests and plopped onto the seats. Alice crawled over it behind me as I was trying to get out the door behind Edward. Unfortunately Alice tangled herself up with my legs and I very ungracefully fell out the door behind Edward.

Luckily he had better reflexes, or my face would've had a very personal meet-and-greet with the pavement.

Edward pulled me upright by my underarms with Alice laughing her apologies from behind me. I gave her a glare that didn't last long. I couldn't seem to focus on her as  
Edward was standing behind me, still holding onto me. Alice looked at Edward's hands and started to giggle again. I looked down to where his hands were gripping me and realized that he had a rather firm grip on my chest.

I reddened faster than a boiling lobster and spun around to face Edward. I let out an awkward cough. He finally lowered his arms to his sides, while I stared at his flushed cheeks. I looked around to assess the damage and let out a relieved breath. Only Alice and Emmett had witnessed the incident. My eyes locked with Emmett's as I silently pleaded for him to just turn around and keep walking.

"Damn, Edward. What happened to first base?" Emmett scoffed as he elbowed Edward in the ribs. Apparently something had been lost in translation. Edward shook his head, and his eyes became considerably less glazed over.

"Uh, what?" Edward asked Emmett to my extreme embarrassment. I wish everyone would just move along and pretend this never happened. Why did this stuff always happen to me?

"Dude, you totally skipped first base and went straight to groping. For shame." Emmett laughed and shook his head in mock reproach.

"I didn't skip first base." Edward said. His eyes were still a bit off as he stared at his hands. My eyes widened at his admission. Oh Gods, please tell me he didn't just tell them that we actually kissed already. It's bad enough Jake had to see it this time. I was hoping they wouldn't find out that Edward and I were the cause of the end of my first relationship. I felt guilty for messing around with Edward behind Jake's back. I was embarrassed because I never thought I was that type of girl, and I didn't want everyone to know.

Edward looked up at Emmett's confused expression and then he looked at me and no doubt saw how mortified I was. He finally snapped out of his shock and started to apologize.

"Oh, Bella, I'm such an imbecile. Please forgive me. That was completely unintentional." He apologized. I wasn't sure what he was apologizing for just yet- the deeply embarrassing admission of my infidelity, or the molestation. I guess the latter while he waved his hands around his chest to demonstrate. Once he realized what he was doing he awkwardly lowered his arms back down to his sides.

"No, don't worry about it. You saved me from kissing the concrete." I mumbled, and then cringed at my choice of words. Before anyone could ask anymore questions I ran to catch up with Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper at the entrance. The rest of the Cullens quickly caught up with us.

A look from Alice halted my relief. This was not over. She knew and she wasn't letting this go. I couldn't look at Alice's knowing eyes without blushing so I looked around at all the other performers scheduled to play their instruments or sing tonight after the piano recital was finished.

Esme and Edward went to go sign him in and find out his time slot. Emmett engaged Jasper in a thumb war and Rose looked on with obvious boredom.

I could tell Alice was bouncing ecstatically beside me even though I wouldn't look at her. When she started humming quietly with excitement, I could ignore her no longer. I figured it would be less painful if I dealt with this sooner that later, so I turned to Alice and my blush heated up again at her excited, knowing expression.

"You kissed him! When? Why didn't I hear about this before?" She squealed and grabbed my arms. She was practically bouncing up and down.

"Alice, he's talking about today."

"What? How could I have missed this? When could you-"

"Right before Jacob left." I couldn't help the stab of pain I felt under my ribs when I said his name; I couldn't think of him. I couldn't think of what I did to him.

I couldn't think of how much I love him and how much I love Edward more.

And I definitely couldn't think about how much I hurt my boyfriend or how he may not be my boyfriend anymore. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and then Alice was holding me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I'm sorry." I let a few tears fall before I wiped away all the traces of them and straightened up. I decided that this weekend wouldn't be spent crying over Jake, when I ultimately knew that it would've happened sooner or later.

"No, Alice. I'll be ok. It's... better this way. I just don't feel the same about Jake anymore. It happened in a terrible way but it had to happen. But I just want to forget it all for now. Ok?" I said, rubbing my neck awkwardly.

"Ok Bella." Alice agreed. I could tell that she was disappointed at the lack of details so I promised her I would tell her about it later. And I let it slip that it wasn't the first time Edward and I had kissed.

Alice was instantly perky and squealing again. I had to laugh. We joined Rosalie in watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle each others thumbs, before Esme and Edward returned.

"My slot is at six, so we have four hours until we have to be back here." Edward announced.

"We can take our things and check into the rooms before we go shopping." How does that sound?" Esme propositioned. We all agreed and headed back to the car.

Once at the hotel, we dropped off our bags and checked into our rooms for the night; one room for the boys that was connected to the one for Rose, Alice, and me. And one on the opposite end of the hall for Carlisle and Esme. I guess that was to either give us some simulated freedom or to get away from our usual hotel room antics.

After we dropped our bags in the rooms, we headed to the main shopping area in Seattle. It wasn't far from our hotel, so we walked the short two blocks to the strip of high end shops that Esme, Alice, and Rosalie frequented.

As we walked along the sidewalk, Edward somehow ended up walking with me, behind the rest of his family.

"Why are you walking so far behind?" he asked me in that perfect velvet voice of his.

"No reason. I guess I was just thinking about earlier." I said, watching Alice and Rose talk excitedly about the stores we were going to visit.

"Uh, yeah. I'm really sorry about that. I didn't even realize... I mean, you just  
kinda fell into my arms. My hands just landed there."

"Wait, what? Edward- before that. And I accept your apology by the way- It was an accident. But I was thinking about... when we kissed." I looked over at him and he looked embarrassed but relieved.

"Oh, right." Awkward silence.

Awkward...

Awkward...

More awkward.

"Edward, it's ok. I kissed you, remember?" Edward's shoulders visibly relaxed. "And I don't even regret it. I'm not even that upset that Jake and me are probably over. I know I had hurt him and that's mostly why I was so distraught earlier. I still love him. I do. It's just… I love him like a friend, or maybe a brother. There's no… spark."

I looked at Edward. He was contemplating everything I said. He looked up at me with a worried expression.

"But what does this mean for us? What do you want now?" He asked in a near whisper.

"Edward, I want you. I always wanted you, even when we were younger. But you never showed interest until _after _I started dating Jacob. It wouldn't have been fair to Jake, or to me, if I had just dumped him for you. It's all so confusing now.

"Before, when you kissed me, I was angry at you for trying to ruin what I had with Jake. Now I realize that you were just trying to give me another option, though it _was_ selfish of you to kiss me while I was with someone else. Ugh, I feel like I'm making no sense." I said exasperated. I looked to Edward, wondering if anything I said made sense.

"Bells, I've loved you since the day I met you. With your cute little pout and the way you smiled when I kissed your stitches. While we were growing up, my feelings for you grew too. But I knew that you would never think of me other than a brother." I laughed and Edward looked at me, amused.

"Gods, we are both stupid. I thought the same about you. Remember when Rose and Em first got together? When we were about to kiss? You stopped me and told me that you thought it would be weird because we were practically siblings." Edward laughed too and I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter at the way his face lit up with his smile.

"Bella, I was asking if _you_ thought of me as a brother. I was so confused for so long. I thought that I was crazy for feeling this way toward you. And finally after years of thinking it over, I decided that I just needed to let you know how I felt so you would know that you'd always have the option."

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with the fact that I started to date Jake?" I asked, still smiling brightly at our reminiscing.

"Actually it had everything to do with it." He teased, pinching my sides. I laughed and jumped out of his reach. His playful touch had made the butterflies mutate into freaking full grown birds, and the heat from his touch seemed to burn its way through my whole body.

"When I saw you kissing him in the hallway that day, I was so jealous I wanted to punch something. Then you said that you were dating and I couldn't stand the thought that I had missed my chance. But I felt I had to accept it, or you wouldn't want me to have a place in your life anymore and that would've killed me." He admitted. I looked at him sadly, as he relived the day in his mind with a far-away look on his face.

"Edward, all that is behind us now. Well… except for the fact that I'm technically still dating Jacob, until we go back and I can straighten everything out with us. But what I mean is… I want to be with you. I want to go out with you on dates, and talk to you every night on the phone, and I want to kiss you. I want to be your girlfriend- now that I've got my feelings sorted out, I can say that." I smiled. "Edward Cullen, I want to be your girlfriend."

Edward's smile turned into his adorable smirk.

"Well, Bella Swan, I want to be _your_ boyfriend." He stopped me on the sidewalk and pulled me into his arms before he planted a kiss on my lips. It was a sweet kiss and it made me want to melt.

Before I could really reciprocate, he pulled away and laughed. I looked at his face and noticed that he wasn't tense. It had been so long since I had seen him look like this. His eyes were sparkling and I could only imagine that mine were just as bright. In this moment we were both the picture of happiness… and the picture of a perfect fifties sitcom teen couple.

That is- until Alice yanked me by my hood out of his embrace and dragged me into the store that everyone had already entered. "Sorry to yank you out of that 'Gee-Golly-Gosh-Beaver-Cleaver moment,' but we're supposed to be shopping." She said, pulling me to a rack of beautiful dresses.

For the next two hours, we shopped and talked as a family. I was having more fun than I thought I would. Edward was to be accredited to that though. He found any excuse to touch me. He even snuck a few kisses to my cheek, or neck, or hand when no one was paying any attention. They always sent a wave of delicious electricity through my body.

I was practically floating, I was so elated.

Once we had stopped into nearly every store in the city it seemed, Esme announced that Carlisle had arrived at the hotel, and that it was time to go and meet him. Edward's performance was in an hour and a half and we needed to all get ready.

I had been to only a few of Edward's piano recitals with the Cullen's and they were always a delight. The only trouble was that Alice insisted on buying me a new dress and doing my hair and make up for me. I didn't mind letting her have her fun but I drew the line at letting her plan what underwear I was to wear.

The dress Alice had picked out for me for tonight was a gorgeous strapless dress that I instantly fell in love with. It was dark blue and had some glittery designs around the hem, which stopped at just above my knees. She had a vintage white beaded sweater to cover my shoulders in the cold Seattle night air, and gorgeous blue Catalina peep-toe shoes by Alejandro Ingelmo. They were four inch heels which I was nervous about, but they fit perfectly and I felt so steady on them, that I didn't even utter a single objection.

Alice and Rose were finishing getting ready themselves after they both signed off on me, so I went into the sitting room in our suite to relax a little. I propped my feet on the coffee table and lay my head back on the couch.

Edward was already at the concert hall in his tux with Carlisle. We were to come later and take our seats in a section reserved for us in front of the stage. Edward was directly after an intermission, so we wouldn't be interrupting any other performers when we showed up.

Once the recital was through, we would all leave for dinner at Chez Shea, an expensive restaurant in the Pike Place Market in Downtown Seattle. It was a tradition for the Cullens to go out to eat there at least once whenever they stayed overnight in Seattle. This would be the second time I would be joining them and I was nervous.

The first time I had dined at Chez Shea with the Cullens, I was in the 5th grade and Emmett fed me snails. And then he told me that he had fed me snails. And then I threw up snails all over Emmett and the table.

My first time had not been very pleasant.

I knew this time would be better, though. Alice promised me she would order for me since everything was in French and I never seemed to be able to get the hang of that language. No matter how many times I had been to their vacation house on the coast of France, the vocabulary just wouldn't stick with me.

I knew some basic phrases and of course I could curse anyone fluently, thanks to Emmett, but I would always end up ordering cow eyes or some equally disturbing cuisine when I was left to order/fend for myself.

With Alice's help and Edward sitting beside me looking delicious in his tux, this time I knew I would have a better time.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and went to check on Rose and Alice's progress. They were putting the finishing touches on their make up when I walked into the bathroom.

"Are we almost ready to meet Esme in the lobby? We have about five minutes still."

"Yeah, we're about done, Bella. Would you mind getting our jackets and purses and we'll be out in just a sec." Rose assured me.

I gathered our sweaters and clutches and was about to head back to the bathroom to deliver them to the girls, when I saw a small wrapped package sitting on the bed. I inspected it further and saw a small card attatched.

I really didn't want to be nosy, but the card was already open slightly. I took a peek and saw that my name was on the inside along with 'Happy Early Birthday.' Alice and Rose came into the bedroom and squished me between them in a hug.

"Guys, what is this? My birthday isn't for another three weeks at least. You didn't have to get me anything." I smiled at them, holding up the small, square box. Already resigned to the gift, I tore through the blue wrapping paper and ribbon to find a hinged jewelry box. I opened it and quickly turned my wide eyes back to Rosalie and Alice, shocked.

Inside was a pair of sapphire earrings and a necklace to match. The pendant on the necklace was an oval sapphire surrounded by small diamonds and was suspended from the silver chain. It was beautiful and went with my dress perfectly. I couldn't believe them. I couldn't accept this. It probably cost a fortune!

"Guys, no. I…"

"Bella, that didn't actually cost anything, really. It's been in Esme's family for a couple generations." Alice said, already anticipating my objection.

"Alice. That makes it worse! I can't take this. It's been in her _family_ for generations. One of you should have it!" I said, starting to freak out a bit. I even put the box down on the bed because I was irrationally afraid that just holding it would somehow break the antique jewelry.

"Bella, Esme wants you to have it! It's not like there is nothing left to give to us. Plus you are her daughter just as much as either of us. She loves you and she seriously considers you a part of our family. You don't want to hurt her feelings by refusing to let her regard you as a daughter, when we are her only chance at actually having her own children, are you?" Rose ranted. She really went below the belt mentioning the fact that Esme will only ever have us for her children.

I looked back at the box, and Alice predicting my acceptance pulled the necklace out to place around my neck. Rosalie took the earring and put them in my ears while I stood, still shocked and feeling extremely guilty for taking something like this as a gift.

"There. It's perfect! Now let's hurry up so we can get downstairs and show Esme how wonderful this looks on you. Blue really is your color." Alice said, picking up her sweater and clutch and walking toward the door. I stood in the same place, with my hand turning over the necklace on my chest, contemplating how I could refuse this jewelry without hurting anyone's feelings.

"Bella, come on. You don't want to miss Edward's performance do you?" Rose asked, pulling me from my stunned pause by my arm.

I finally gave up the thought of returning the jewelry when I saw Esme's face light up with joy when she saw the necklace and earrings.

"Oh, Bella! So you like them? I'm so glad. I was worried that you wouldn't accept it." Esme said, her smile seemed to make her glow as she took in all of our appearances.

"And why wouldn't I accept a gift from you Esme?" I asked, confused.

"Well, dear, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but I think of you as my daughter just as much as I think of Rosalie and Alice as my daughters. And I know that your mother is mostly absent, save for your summer visits, and I didn't want you to think I was crossing a line or something." She said, looking slightly worried.

"Of course not, Esme. You haven't crossed a line! What line? Who ever said there was a line?" I said, as I hugged her, laughing. "And I've always thought of you as a second mother really. You are my family as much as Charlie and Renee are, and Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and Carlisle too. How could I _not _think of you as family? I practically go on every vacation with you, at your insistence. I have my own bedroom in your house, and I'm fairly sure that Rose and Alice almost convince Carlisle to give me an allowance at one time." At this Esme laughed.

"I guess you're right dear. There really isn't much separating you from our own children except maybe an adoption certificate." She smiled. "But what about Edward? You didn't say his name. Has he done something that you can't forgive him for? Is that why he has the black eye?" I blushed as she looked at me with serious concern. Alice and Rose giggled beside us and Esme turned an inquiring glance at them. Before either of them got up enough wit to say something to embarrass me, I did the honor myself.

"Actually, I am in love with him." I blushed immediately at my admission. Esme's smile lit up her face again, and I wavered slightly with all the blood rushing away from my brain to fill my cheeks.

"Oh, honey, that's great! I always knew you would be perfect for each other. This is so wonderful! And I will get the most gorgeous grandchildren from the two of you!" She beamed, to my disbelief.

She expected us to have _babies_? That implies that we'd _have sex_! My brain swam with these thoughts and very nearly fainted for real. I'm sure I looked like I was going to be sick. This was just too much. I just kissed him and we aren't really even dating yet, and she expects us to give her _grandchildren!_ Wasn't that supposed to come _after _marriage? Was she implying that we would get married?

Why was I even thinking that? I'm in the ninth grade!

"MOM!" Alice shouted. I pulled myself out of my troubling thoughts and back to the still beaming Esme.

"Oh, Bella, not before you're ready of course." She said with a smile, "And hopefully after you're married." She said, seemingly as an afterthought.

At some point of my mental failure the boys had arrived in the lobby. Emmett took one look at me and came forward to pick me up into his arms. I guess I really did look like I was going to faint.

I took in the scene around me and started to laugh. Alice and Rose were giving Esme glares while she just smiled away. Jasper was asking Alice what had happened and Emmett was holding me to make sure I didn't faint.

Everyone turned to me as I cracked up hysterically at this absurdity.

"Great, mom. You've made Bella go insane." Alice scorned her mother, which only helped to make me laugh harder.

"No, I'm alright. Put me down Emmett, I'm fine. We better get going to the concert hall before the intermission finishes and we miss our chance to get to our seats." I grabbed Alice and Rose by their arms and started to walk out to the car. I couldn't wait to tell Edward about this craziness.

He probably wouldn't even question it.

.

* * *

.

A-A/N- Ok REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 Bella's Song

A/N- People! Step _away_ from the pitchforks! Put down the torches! I know it's been forever. Like, _literally _forever. I'm sorry. That's all I can say.

To make up for the three months my brain was zombified… I give you---

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**… _you're welcome_.

* * *

Ch. 12 Bella's Song

* * *

I pulled back the thick red velvet curtains a few inches to look out into the audience. The last performer before the intermission was just finishing up and I was beginning to feel the curious butterflies that showed up only for the performances Bella attended.

Carlisle stood somewhere behind me with all of the other performers. I felt a bit awkward standing next to my father at these things, since no one else here had theirs around. It only drew more attention to the fact that I am usually the youngest performer.

I turned after scanning our family's reserved section to find it still empty. I was feeling particularly nervous tonight and I just wanted to see Bella's smiling face once before I went on. I decided that I was going to do something tonight to show Bella how devoted I am to her. Instead of performing my planned piece by Tchaikovsky, I am substituting my own piece that I wrote for Bella. And I am getting so nervous not only for Bella's reaction, but of the reaction of the audience and recital directors, that I feel like I might lose my lunch.

Carlisle noticed my paling face and rushed over to my side. He grabbed my shoulder and led me over to a chair.

"Are you alright Edward? You don't look well. Here, drink some water." He handed me a cold water bottle from the refreshment table.

"I'm nervous, Dad. I've never been this nervous, I mean, my palms are sweating, my heart is pounding, and my eye is throbbing. I can literally feel my heartbeat in my eyeball. It's rather uncomfortable. Oh, and I feel nauseous." I could feel myself start to hyperventilate so I took a long gulp from the water bottle before placing it on my eye to relieve some of the throbbing.

"Son, what has gotten you so nervous? You've performed for larger audiences than this."

"Yeah, but I've never performed my own song before." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you playing Tchaikovsky?" Carlisle asked. I had hoped he hadn't heard me correctly. Stupid doctor with his stupid super hearing.

"I changed my mind. I'm playing something that I wrote. I know it's not right of me to change it without telling anyone, but I really want to do this. For Bella. I want to do this for Bella." I pulled myself out of my chair and shuffled back over to the curtain again. This time Carlisle followed.

I moved the curtain aside a sliver and this time our seats were occupied. Carlisle patted my shoulder.

"Edward, I'm going to let you make your own decision here, but I can tell you that I will back you up on your decision when it comes, if it comes time, to explain it to the production directors." With a final, fatherly pat on the back, he exited the backstage area to take his seat next to Esme.

I noticed Bella smiling and laughing with Alice and Jasper and my stomach settled. _I can do this._ I would do this for her.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed, signaling the end of the intermission. I was on next. The stage manager came up to me and handed me my sheet music. Worthless as it is, I would not be bringing that to his attention now. He herded me to the wing and signaled to me when I was supposed to go on. I heard the announcer say my name and I stepped out into the bright stage lights.

I waved awkwardly to the audience as I walked to the grand piano at center stage. I took my seat behind the keys and lowered my head to the microphone on the piano.

"I am not going to perform Tchaikovsky tonight." Hushed murmurs rolled through the crowded auditorium in waves, like I had dropped a pebble through the surface tension.

I began my composition on a light note and the audience quieted once again.

Bella's song began as a curious bunch of notes, light and free, just like when I first met her. I moved through to some melodies that easily portrayed a building friendship. A darker note signified a change, a realization, indicative of when I realized that Bella was something very different, very special to me. It bounced higher for a moment, but pulled into some unsure, awkward yet graceful notes.

And then it plummeted into disappointing darkness while still keeping running warmth throughout. I played on through Bella's relationship with Jacob- the anger, betrayal, hurt I felt, though there was hope too.

I wove some uplifted notes of hope before the melody picked up and finally soared. When it was seemingly at its highest, most joyous point I crashed back into a frenzy of panicked, dark notes. I portrayed the anguish I felt for hurting Bella again by allowing her the opportunity to betray Jacob. The anguish I felt for ruining the only chance for her to love me.

Then the notes quieted and built on a muted hope, building anticipation, before it spread into some uplifting notes, building confidence with each note before it soared higher than ever on a warm, soft breeze. I finally won her love though it was woven with some trepidation.

I ended with the notes of a love that seemed very old in the way it was woven into the destiny we shared, although it has just begun.

The entire building was silent for at least three minutes. In those three minutes I could swear I was having a heart attack. I _knew_ that everyone was shocked by my terrible composition. I was scrunching my eyes and waiting for a chorus of 'boo's when the building began to tremble with applause.

I promptly opened my eyes and turned on the piano bench to face the crowd. Everyone was on their feet clapping. I looked for my family and saw Esme, Bella, and Alice wiping their eyes. Even Jasper and Emmett seemed to be getting emotional.

I stood from the bench and bowed. When I righted myself the presenter was standing to my left and smiling broadly. He handed me a microphone and an earpiece as he spoke loudly in my ear to be heard over the immense noise of the applause.

"The production director wants me to interview you. Just a few questions ok?" I nodded my head and put the earpiece into my ear.

"Quiet please, everyone. I would like to ask our young performer here some questions, as that was a quite spectacular performance." At this Emmett cheered, and my face turned a slight red.

"Who composed the piece you chose?" He asked. I lifted the microphone closer to my mouth though I was embarrassed of my answer.

"I did." The announcer looked shocked but he smiled.

"What do you call it and where, may I ask, did you come across the inspiration for that magnificent piece of music?"

"Well, actually it's called Bella's Song, and that is who inspired it."

"Who is Bella, your mother, sister?" He prompted.

"Um, actually, she is… my best friend since we were very young. She's…my _love_… my life, actually." A chorus of 'awe's rang through the women in the crowd. I barely noticed. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella's teary eyed, smiling face. "She's also the one who gave me this black eye." Everyone laughed.

"Well, that was one helluvahn apology." He said laughingly, and patted my back. "Edward Cullen is only sixteen years old as unbelievable as it is everyone, let's give him another round of applause." He stepped to the side and gestured to me with his arms. I handed him my microphone and bowed once more before hurrying back to the wing.

All of the other performers backstage shook my hand before I could go to my bag and change into my simpler suit jacket for dinner. I wanted to avoid as much attention as I could so I slipped out the stage door into the cold Seattle wind outside. It wasn't long before my family joined me. The recital wasn't' over, but they had slipped out during my second standing ovation apparently.

Bella ran full sprint toward me. She nearly bowled me over when she jumped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and buried my nose in her strawberry scented curls. She kissed my neck just below my ear and whispered to me so my family, who now surrounded us, couldn't hear.

"Your mine too, Edward, my _love_." A smile split my face and I felt like I could probably die right then and be happy, though I wouldn't dare leave my Bella.

_My _Bella. My _Bella._ That sounds spectacular. Before I could try anything else out in my head like, adding Cullen to the end of her name, Alice snapped us out of our blissful bubble.

"Guys, I would say get a room, but I think it's best we don't fulfill mother's dreams so soon." I didn't understand what she was talking about but Bella laughed and a mountain lion couldn't have ripped the smile from my face.

"Alice, hush. I hear teenage mothers are all the rage now. Don't you want to be Auntie Ali to some little pink bundle of sunshine?" Rose teased. I was getting slightly confused, but I had enough sense to be embarrassed apparently as my cheeks tinted the same color as Bella's cheeks.

"Honey, quit embarrassing them. I know I'll get my grandbabies eventually. There's no rush." Esme smiled innocently as she passed us with Carlisle on her arm. "Come, children, let's get to dinner and out of this cold."

I set Bella down on her feet and she laid her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she let out a sigh. We turned to follow our family to the car.

"Edward, that song was beautiful." She whispered into the windy night.

"Of course it was, Bella. It was about you." She smiled up at me before she climbed into the back of the Suburban.

It all seemed like fate that we should come back to it now, after we had both shared our feelings with each other. This car was the place where I first realized I had feelings toward Bella. Well, admitted it to myself at least.

* * *

A-A/N- Thank you all for reading. I hope you still enjoy it although it's been forever and you probably have to go back and do some rereading to remember what happened before this. Sorry for the wait y'all.


	13. Chapter 13 What to Do About JakeyPoo

**A/N-** Alrighty guys, it's been a century yes? I hope I still have some fans out there… Yes, there's one way in the back! Yay! Thanks for sticking with me, you :) Anyway…I decided this story has come to an end. I'm moving on to bigger and better things- including Whitlock Hale Camp for Boys- and some way more exciting less teen-angst and crap stories. I'm glad you liked this story, and if you want to read more of my terrible writing;) you can put me on author alert and also read what I have up already by going to my profile.

So here is the last chapter… enjoy

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

**What to Do About You, Jakey-Poo**

I closed my eyes as tight as I could against the glaring light from my phone. It'd been hours since Edward's concert and everyone was finally in bed. We had gone to dinner and then come back to the hotel and said goodnight to Carlisle and Esme. Then we kids voted on what game we were going to play tonight.

We decided on Sardines so we spent the next two hours running about the hotel and playing a often too loud game of our backwards hide and seek... in masquerade masks… and neon colored sweat pants and shirts.

Yes, we're weird. At least the hotel staff has no idea which room to call to evict us from.

Now everyone is tucked into their respective beds, sleeping- except me.

Jacob called me three times while I was out of the room. No voicemails, but I can imagine what he would say. I grabbed the cottony smelling comforter from my lonely bed and headed out to the common room between the boy's room and ours to sit on the couch and contemplate this situation I'd gotten myself into.

_Stupid teenage boys and their stupid complicated feelings for me._

I would be better off without Jake and his harsh reactions to every situation. I mean, yeah I can see how walking in on your girlfriend kissing the guy you might have already been insecure about could make a guy feel like shit, but did he really need to storm out of there and tell me that I had been sneaking around behind his back this whole time? I think not. If he had stayed and talked, things between us could have possibly been fixed.

But did I want it to _now?_ Not no, but _hell_ no.

Now I have what I've wanted practically my whole life. I have Edward. Or, I will once I break everything off with Jacob.

Since I've had time to think on it, I've realized that Jacob was never the one for me. He was a great friend, yeah, and a pretty good kisser, sure… but he didn't make my insides come alive from a single touch. He didn't have me finding myself thinking about the color hair or eyes our children might someday have. I couldn't see a _future_ with him.

But with _Edward_…

"What has you all spaced out like that?" someone asked from the arm chair in the dark corner of the room. I looked up startled, realizing that I had been staring at my phone for an hour. It was Jasper. I held up my phone to him showed him the missed calls from Jacob. Jasper unfolded himself from the chair and made his way to sit beside me on the couch.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me as he snuggled into the comforter beside me. Besides Edward, Jasper was always my closest guy friend. I could talk about anything with Jasper and he would always make me feel better.

"I'm thinking that I don't really want to fix things with Jake." I said quietly, feeling guilty but determined.

"You don't even want to be friends with him anymore?" Jasper asked me what I had already been contemplating. I looked at him and saw that he didn't look as if he was judging me.

"I would love to be friends again, but I don't see how that is going to happen. I mean we've been going out since seventh grade. I think it'd be too hard for him to switch back into that role. Plus, he was so angry with me. And he doesn't let go of his anger too easily." I reasoned, thinking back to the time Jessica Stanley called me a slut at the end of the year party in seventh grade. Jake still gave her mean looks in the hallway.

"I think that you should at least give him a choice. Tell him that you would like to be friends with him still and leave it up to him." Jasper suggested. We sat together in silence while I thought it over. I couldn't see Jacob getting over the way I treated him. The way I… _cheated_ on him.

The thought brought another wave of guilt that had me closing my eyes against a bout of nausea. Jasper, sensing my distress, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I felt a bit calmer, but I still let out a few pitiful tears for myself.

I had acted like such a bitch. I should have just stayed friends with Jake instead of using him as a replacement for who I really wanted, even if I couldn't admit it to myself. I had known my whole life pretty much that I loved Edward. I had wanted him so badly, but when I doubted that he could ever feel the same way I denied my feelings and nothing good had come of it.

I decided then that I would explain to Jake how I had been feeling and everything that really happened with Edward. If he hated me more for it, I would just accept it.

Coming to a firm resolution had put my mind to rest and I finally fell asleep there in Jasper's arms.

-------

"Bella, wake up. It's time to get up and pack up your things. Everyone is already downstairs getting breakfast." I pulled the blanket around myself, smiling at the feel of the warm bed underneath me. Jasper must have put me back in my room after I fell asleep after our talk.

"Uhnnngh, too tired… what time is it?" I asked Edward. I felt the bed sink when he sat beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"It's 8:30." Edward informed me. I groaned again and burrowed my head under my pillow. I had only gotten four hours of sleep.

"No breakfast… more sleep. Sleep with me?" I grumbled groggily. I heard him chuckle and then I felt his weight leave the bed. I was too tired to feel embarrassed at my accidentally inappropriate proposition.

After I heard the curtains close, I felt Edward on my bed again. I lifted the blanket behind me and blindly felt for him so I could pull him closer to me. He lied down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, instantly replacing the cold from the dark hotel room with warmth from his body. I snuggled deeper into him and he chuckled.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too." Edward replied instantly. I reveled in his warmth and love as I found myself falling quickly back to sleep.

Unfortunately, before sleep could claim me once more, my phone rang. I opened it, expecting Alice's admonishment at not being down at breakfast.

"Alice, me and Edward are just going to sleep through breakfast. Can you just wake us after you all come back?" I mumbled, yawning.

"Bella?" replied a voice that was definitely not Alice's.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, who is this?" I asked, pulling the phone away from my ear to take a quick glance at the caller ID. It was Seth Clearwater, the cute little boy who lived next door to the Black's.

"Um, it's Seth? I didn't mean to call so early, but I just didn't know what else to do. Jake came home last night and his dad was gone fishing for the weekend with your dad. Well, Jake apparently got into Billy's liquor cabinet and because I heard him banging stuff around his garage and yelling last night, so I went over there to see what was going on." Seth was speaking really fast and I could tell he was really nervous.

"What? Seth, hold on! What happened?" I spit out quickly when he stopped to take a breath.

"Well, Jake was really upset, and getting really drunk. He was throwing stuff around the garage when I went over there. I mean, he just passed out about two hours ago. At the beginning he kept saying stuff about you… uh, some kinda mean stuff… but then he started crying a lot and he kept telling me that he just wanted you to love him like you do that Cullen guy. He even tried to call you a few times. I finally took his phone away after about three calls. Um, I just wanted to know if you could come over and help him or something. I don't know what to do." Seth said, getting more and more exasperated as he went on talking.

"Seth, I'm in Seattle right now and I won't get home for another three hours. Can you just stay with him until I get there?" I asked, worry starting to fill me.

"Yeah I think so. I got him into his bed before he passed out, and I don't think he'll be waking up for a while yet." He said, relief leaking into his voice when I told him I would be there as soon as I could.

I hung up, now completely awake, and turned to a concerned Edward.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"It's Jacob. He went home last night and got drunk off his ass and no one is there but Jacob's thirteen year old neighbor Seth." I said while I hopped off the bed and went around the room tossing my stuff into my bag. "He apparently was even more upset then when he left your house. I have to get back to forks."

Edward grabbed held my wrist and held me still. I looked up into his eyes and saw his worry.

"Bella, if it's really that bad we should go right now. I can go ask if you and I can go back in Carlisle's Mercedes." I could see that Edward was concerned for Jacob too. It didn't surprise me. Jake and him had been pretty good friends despite how Edward felt about me.

I couldn't help but feel my love for him swell then as I kissed him quickly and nodded. He had his phone in an instant and was talking to Carlisle. Edward rushed into his room to grab his bag as I finished packing my things.

It took us just thirty minutes to have our bags packed and head downstairs to get the keys from Carlisle in the lobby. Edward had apparently explained things to Carlisle and he told us to make sure to get Jake some fluids to help with the dehydration and also some aspirin to stop a hangover. Esme gave us both a quick hug and told us to drive carefully and we were on our way. It was a quiet ride back, but it was comfortable.

The closer we got to La Push the more I thought it would be a good idea for me to speak to Jake alone. As Edward pulled up in front of Jakes house, I told him what I was thinking and although he was worried for me, he agreed.

I walked into the Black's home as I had done a hundred times and noticed immediately Seth curled up on the living room couch, asleep. I shook his shoulder a bit to wake him.

"Seth, I'm here now. You'd better go home and get in bed." I said quietly, trying my best not to startle him.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"It's just past ten 'o' clock." I answered, stepping back so he could stand. The kid was already getting to be close to six feet- must be a Quileute thing.

"Jake's been asleep since I called I think." Seth said, as he headed to the door. He seemed reluctant to leave. "Bella, he was really pissed for a while there. I don't know if you should be here alone." He said sheepishly, embarrassed most likely by the memory of Jake's drunken cursing of me last night.

"It's ok Seth. I can handle Jake. And if I need him, Edward's just outside." I assured him. He nodded and left, shutting the screen door silently.

I headed down the small hallway to Jake's room and pushed his door open slowly. There was no need as he was awake and staring at the door, anticipating my arrival.

"Hey, Bella." Jake greeted me in a sad, raspy voice.

"Hey, Jake." I sat down in the chair at his desk, turned so I could face him. I waited patiently for Jake to speak, but he was silent.

"You know I love you right?" I finally asked. He let out a sarcastic snort and rolled his eyes. I could feel myself bristling but I pushed back my emotions and continued with what I had to say.

"Jake, I do. I love you. I never lied when I told you that." I watched as his face slowly softened while he stared at the ceiling.

"But you love him more." He whispered brokenly. I didn't respond, and I saw the hurt in Jake's eyes.

"Jake, I think it's just that it's always been me and him. We've had this thing between us that neither of us wanted to admit was there, and when I found you, I pretended like it wasn't. I put away those feelings, and when I did, Edward did the opposite. He told me that he loved me, and I tried my best to keep a lid on those feelings because then I had something with you. But I couldn't keep it up.

"I'm not telling this to hurt you. I'm telling you this, because you need someone better than me; someone who can love you better than I can. Jake, I still love you and I want to be your friend, but I have to be with Edward. I can't pretend anymore." I felt the tears trailing down my cheeks and I could see them in Jake's eyes too.

"I can't be your friend, Bella." Jake said, trembling. "I could never be just your friend, but I want you to be with him. You two deserve each other." Jake said, his voice strengthening with the force of his anger. I stifled a sob as I stood to leave.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Jacob." I said before I shut his door behind me. I wrapped my arms around myself to hold it in while I walked back outside.

Edward was there almost instantly and pulled me into his arms.

"Shhh, Bella, you're ok. You're ok. Let's get you home." Edward said, soothing me as he led me to Carlisle's Mercedes.

Edward spoke comfortingly to me the entire drive to my house. Luckily Charlie was gone; I didn't want to explain everything to him right now.

Edward helped me up to my room and into my familiar bed. He pulled the blanket up around me and handed me a tissue from my nightstand before he lied down beside me and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Edward, I love you so much." I sobbed into his chest as he rubbed his hands gently down my back.

"I love you too Bella." He said, pulling me tighter to his chest. I knew that once I had cried it out a little bit more, I could move on from this. Even though things didn't turn out the best between me and Jake, I accepted it. I had caused it after all.

I had been so excited for my first day in the ninth grade in just another week or so and now that excitement had been tainted by this mess. This crazy emotional train wreck of a weekend would be over tomorrow and I would be over Jake I decided.

It was time for me to see where this thing with Edward was headed.

* * *

**A-A/N-** PLEASE _**REVIEW**_ SINCE IT'S THE **LAST** CHAPTER! Love all y'all that favorited and author alerted! Check out my other stories, and some that are coming soon are-

**Omega**- Bella McCarty is searching for her estranged brother Emmett who left her in Forks to pursue an acting career against their controlling father's wishes when she was 13 and he was 19. Three years later, with no way to contact Emmett, Charlie died and she was put into foster care where she was placed with a crazy, abusive man named James Vandercaste because she requested to be in California. One night she escapes and runs as far as she can. Hurt and ready to pass out, she finally stops at house for help, where she ironically finds someone who can help her find her brother.

**The Gift of Bluntness**- A feisty, emotionally incompetent, Bella moves to Forks against her wishes to live with her father. She has always been able to see the truth behind the bullshit no matter how deep, and when she meets the Cullens, she instantly knows what's up. Events happen too fast to be believable and Bella is changed. And her power is Truth, or as she likes to call it- The Gift of Bluntness.


End file.
